Stronger Then Ever Before
by SabrinaStarling
Summary: What would have happened if Yui took the chance Subaru gave her to escape? Yui uses it and goes back to Tokyo and joins 'The BCI' and becomes the world's best assassin. She now goes back to retrieve her special cross she forgot there on that day. What will the Sakamaki brothers think of this new stuck up, hot, strong Yui now? Yui x Ayato, Raito, Shuu and Subaru. Lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

'Run, run, run!...' Yui chanted in her head. She had to get out of there, she wanted so desperately to get out there...So, when Subaru gave her a chance she didn't hesitate to take it. Her legs and thighs burnt and her lungs felt as if they were on fire! She could finally see the lights from the neighbouring town, she was almost there.' Just a little bit more...' she told herself. Then she could get on a train to Tokyo and get home.

The petite girl got up and started running again. 'I can do this' she told herself. She made it so far, she couldn't give up now. She clutched the knife Subaru gave her in her right hand. Who knew when she would get another opportunity like this? She could only pray to god to help her. Hopefully, he would help her this time. As she neared the train station she put the knife into her jacket pocket. Who knows what people would think if they saw it.

Once she got to the ticket booth she dug into her jacket pocket thankful to find the money she had brought with her the day she came to the mansion. She didn't need to use money for anything as she would only go to school and then back to the mansion. So, she forgot it there. The ticket lady handed her a ticket, Yui took it and went to the train. The train would be leaving in 2 minutes so she quickly got on and sat down in her seat. She was exhausted from here run here and quickly fell asleep. She was going to get back home and that was all she cared about at the moment.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''OI! Where the fuck is pancake!'' a grumpy Ayato yelled through the halls.

He had woken up feeling thirsty. Last night all 6 vampires weren't themselves because of the full moon, but now all 6 would feel the effect and would crave human blood badly. But he had looked everywhere and still hadn't found **HIS **pancake.

''Keep it down, would you?'' the eldest said from the couch as Ayato made his way down the stairs. He was always lying around with those damn headphones. Sometimes, Ayato debated ripping them out of his ears, but thought better of it. After all...Shuu could be pretty damn scary sometimes.

''Have you seen pancake anywhere?'' the younger one asked.

''She's probably getting ready for school and you should be to." Reiji said walking into the room.

''Tch'' was Ayato's reply as he walked back to his room to change. Oh, he would get a good drink out of her later...First he had to get ready before Reiji got pissed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yui woke up a little before the train reached Tokyo. She looked at the time. She would have been getting ready for school about now. By the time she got home and was asleep, they would be waiting for her at the limo. She chuckled at the thought of them waiting for an hour. The train came to a halt and announced the stop. 'That was faster then I was thinking' she thought as she got off. She walked out of the train station and got into a taxi. She gave the driver her address and the money. She sat back and relaxed against the seat. She was finally going home...Which reminded her that her father wasn't home. Oh well, she could always use the back door or window. All her good stuff was at home so she didn't have to worry about the stuff she lest at the Sakamaki's. And her special rosary was in the pocket of her jack- she suddenly remembered she forgot it under her pillow when she was in a rush to get out of there. She couldn't leave it there! It was special to her! She would get it back somehow...As the taxi approached her house she couldn't help but feel a little sad.

She had grown fond of the 6 vampire brothers even though they tortured her a lot. She had found 4 of the 6 brothers rather attractive though. Shuu, Subaru, Ayato and Raito were all her type. But even though they all had their bad qualities and they hurt her pretty bad, they had their good qualities to. Shuu was really peaceful and his music was really soothing. He didn't bug her as much as the others but he had drunk her blood before.

Subaru like his older brother, Shuu, didn't bug her as much as the others but he had also drunk her blood before. But he also helped her in many ways as well. It was because of him that she made it this far in the first place. The thought made her clutch the knife in her pocket really hard. Raito was the most perverted of the brothers. He would bug her and hurt her in many ways. But he had his good qualities to. His piano music was amazing!

Even though Yui wouldn't admit it out loud but he was also good at pleasuring a women. He knew just what to say to make a girl feel special. Yui shoved the thought out of her head. But then her thoughts went to Ayato...He was the one she grew most fond of. She had really liked Ayato even though he had caused most of the pain she went through. She liked how he was so possessive of her and how he was pretty damn egoistic. Most would find these things about him annoying but Yui found them quite adorable. Kanato and Reiji had good qualities as well but they were really mean to her about the manners and stuff. They would always be accusing her of being rude when they were the ones that would always hurt her. As she made her way around the house she couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She had made it so far! Maybe she would survive. She doubted they would come all the way to Tokyo to get her. She opened the back door and stepped inside her house. It was the same as she left it. Clean, beautiful and peaceful. She closed and locked the door along with all the windows and doors of the house. She went straight to her room after this and got some clean pajama's out of her closet.

She made her way to the bathroom and set her clothes down. She closed and locked the door just in case...You could never be to sure. She took a nice long shower, cleaning head to toe thoroughly. She dried and changed into clean clothes. She took her dirty clothes and tossed them in the laundry after taking out the knife Subaru gave her from the pocket of her jacket. She went to the kitchen and made herself some instant noodles and a cup of fruit punch. After cleaning up she went to her room and got into bed and went straight to sleep. For the first time in a long time, Yui Komori went to sleep with a smile on her face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ayato felt a smile come to his face as he made his way outside towards the limo. By now he was really thirsty and his first period was in the library. Yui had first period with him today. 'Pancake is so stuck now.' he thought to himself. He made his way to the limo and waited for the rest of his brothers. Reiji and Shuu were already there and Subaru was just approaching. Ayato couldn't help but notice that Yui hadn't arrived yet. She would usually be one of the first ones here.

''Bitch-Chan is going to be soooooo exhausted after I'm done with her. So all of you are going to have to wait'' Raito said as he approached the limo.

''Who the fuck gave you permission to go first!'' Ayato yelled ''I already called her before you!''

''Oh well...I guess I'll wait, "Raito said disappointedly ''speaking of her. Where is Bitch-Chan? She should have been here by now.'' he said

''Maybe she's coming with Kanato. She and Kanato are the only ones not here yet. And it's not like Kanato to be late'' said Reiji.

''But I'm here." Kanato replied as he walked toward them.

All of them looked at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally, Reiji spoke up breaking the silence.

''Ayato, go get her. She probably slept in.'' He said.

''With pleasure'' said the red head.

As Ayato made his way up the stairs he couldn't help the smirk that came to his face. Forget first period, he was going to have a drink now. He barged into the girl's room expecting to see her asleep in bed but her room was just as it always was but with no blonde roaming about. He walked towards the bed and the white piece of paper on the pillow caught his eye. As he picked it up and read it his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

'_Whoever finds this, I ran away. Sorry but I can't stay another second in this place anymore._

_ -Yui'_

Ayato transported outside as fast as he could.

''What's wrong? Is she coming or what?'' Raito asked seeing Ayato's shocked expression.

''Pancake fuckin ran away!'' he yelled at the top of his lungs.

It took a moment for the others to process what was going on before they freaked.

''What?!'' they all yelled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yui woke up after a good night's sleep. She stretched and got up. She smiled after she remembered where she was. She went to her closet and took out a pair of black pencil tight jeans and a white sleeveless top. She went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up. She changed and dried her now wet hair. As she went through her drawer she saw her straightener and decided to straighten her wavy blonde hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful. She put on some mascara and lip gloss and went to the kitchen. She made herself a grilled cheese sandwich and gulped it down with milk. She went back to her room and grabbed her purse. She went to her safe and took out her credit cards. She decided on going to the doctor for a check up since her neck really did hurt. She called up a taxi and went downtown. She went inside the Medical Clinic and walked up to the receptionist.

She asked to see their best doctor. The lady asked for her Health Care Card which Yui gave her. She told her to do take a seat and that it would take a few minutes. Yui went to the waiting room where she waited for a bit. After a while the nurse called her name and motioned for her to fallow her. She fallowed the nurse to a room where she waited for a little before the doctor came.

His eyes were a pretty blue and his hair was a dusty blonde. His skin was a nice olive colour. He wore a white doctor's coat over a white dress shirt with black dress pants and dress shoes. Basically, he was drop dead gorgeous.

''So, what seems to be the problem today?'' he asked as he put his stuff down and sat on the chair across from the bed I was sitting on.

''My neck really hurts for some reason.'' was her reply. She didn't want to reveal too much. But as he checked her neck she realized that he would see the bite marks on her neck. She got really nervous and hoped he wouldn't notice. But who was she kidding. They were too easy to see.

''Do you know how you got the bite marks on your neck?'' he asked with a serious face.

'Oh great, he just had to notice.' she thought.

''Yes'' was her simple reply to this.

''So aren't you going to tell me because I am certainly not going to mention anything absurd.'' he said.

Realization struck her. 'He knows about vampires' she thought.

''Do you know about THEM?'' she asked cautiously.

''Yes, I do know about THEM'' he stated simply.

''What's THEM suppose to mean?'' she asked.

''You tell me. I already told you I wasn't about to mention anything absurd.'' He said.

Yui decided that it was ok because he probably was talking about the same thing she was. And if he wasn't she could just say she was kidding and laugh it off.

''Vampires'' she stated

''Yes, so you really do know about them then?'' he asked

''I had to live with them for the past few months. The day before yesterday's night was a full moon night, it gave me a chance to run away. I got home yesterday evening and decided to get a check up.'' She confessed.

''If, and only if, you want. Can you tell me your whole story, please.'' he asked gently.

Yui looked up and met his eyes they were soft and warm. She nodded and told him everything from when her father sent her to live with the Sakamaki's and how they would hurt her to how she ran away and came home and was living alone.

''Please do not tell anyone unless it's necessary.'' She pleaded.

He nodded his head and opened his mouth to ask her something.

''Komori-san, I have request for you.'' he said.

''Please, call me Yui and yes, what is it?'' the blonde asked.

''I might be a doctor but I'm also the president of 'The BCI' also known as 'The Building of Crime Investigation'. And I was wondering if you could help me by working for me, please.'' he asked

''What do you mean by 'working for you'?'' she asked.

''Just so you know Yui-San this is confidential information. No one except high ranked people in the building know about this,'' he took a deep breath ''you see Yui-San 'The BCI' train assassins but we don't just pick random people, if that's what you're thinking. If we think someone has what it takes, then and then only. You have been through a lot and have a lot of knowledge. And there's something else I see in you...I think with some training and hard work you can become our best assassin in a couple of months. And if you didn't know, we have the best of the best. This means if you're the best here, you're the best in the world. We only have one other assassin right now, it's a male. Since our female assassin died a few months ago we need another female. Will you help us Yui-San?'' he asked

'I need to become stronger and braver so I can stand up to them one day and get my rosary back.' She thought. She didn't have to think twice as she gave him her answer.

''Yes, I will help you but, do you remember how I said I left my special rosary at the mansion?'' I asked

''Yes, what about it?'' he asked

''When the day comes, when I think I'm ready, I want to go back and get my rosary. When this day comes...Will you help me if it's needed?'' she asked with hope in her eyes.

''Of course we will, Yui-San.'' he said.

''Thank You'' was the girl's reply.

''Everything will be provided for you. You will have a place to live and enough for anything you want. But you won't need to use the money because you'll already have everything.'' He said

He gave her a card that had his name and number on it. She then realized his name was Yamato Hirokawa by looking at the card.

''These are also yours,'' he said handing her a pair of keys and an iPhone with a black protection case with glitter on it. ''There's a car waiting outside for you to take you to your new house, everything will be there so don't worry. And also...Yui-San, I need to tell the other assassin about everything so he understands, is that ok?'' he asked

''Yes, but only tell people you really need to tell, please, okay?'' she asked

''Okay,'' he said with a reassuring smile. '' And be ready at noon tomorrow, a car will come pick you up to take you to the building to start your lessons, okay? He asked

''Okay, I'll be there, thank you Hirokawa-San'' Yui said

''Please, call me Yamato, and your welcome, Yui-San'' he said

Yui got up and made her way to the door.

''Oh, and Yui-San, the neck pain will go away after a while along with marks. That goes for any other part of your body as well.'' he said

''Okay, thanks again Yamato-San'' she said as she made her way out the hall.

Her life was going to change drastically now. She could sense it. But as she got into the black car to go to her new home, she prayed to god to help her and stay with her threw the goods and bads. As she reached her new home she couldn't help but gape. It was huge! It had a huge driveway, a huge pool with a water slide and diving board out back with a garden. And the house was beautifully perched on a hill with lots of windows. And as she looked she think she could make out a wave pool and a low rider out back as well!

She went to the door and used the key to get in. As she stepped in her eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o' shape. She took off her shoes and moved past the huge living room and kitchen to the dining room. She then found the stairs to the second floor and went up. As she went up the stairs she had this feeling that someone was watching her. She ignored it and went to the first room, as she put her hand on the door knob she felt something cool on the back of her neck.

''Turn around'' said an unfamiliar male's voice.

Yui turned around and almost drooled. There standing in front of her was a guy her age with jet black hair falling onto his face partly covering his right eye. And his eyes were the most amazing, stunning shade of violet she had ever seen. He was wearing black knee long shorts with a white wife beater that showed of the tattoos on both his biceps and his chest. He was well built and bronzed to perfection. He was by far the hottest guy she had ever seen. And he was standing in front of her and pointing a gun at her throat!

''Who are you?'' he asked coldly

''I'm Yui Komori, I was told by Yamato-San that I would be living here now'' she said a little shakily

''Oh, so you're the girl he was talking about,'' he said lowering his gun and putting it in the back of the waistband of his boxer's and grabbing her chin and forcing her to meet his eyes. He was a whole head taller than her and his face was a few centimeters away from hers. And the smirk he had on his face wasn't helping her heart beat calm down. ''I'm Tokiya Kurosawa, you can call me Tokiya. I'm the other assassin Yamato told you about.'' He said letting go of her chin.'' We'll be working together as well as living together from now on. Yamato told me to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't get into any trouble.'' He said in his beautiful dreamy voice, walking down the hall motioning for her to fallow him. They walked to the end of the hall and stopped in front of a pair of wooden double doors. He opened them up and stepped to the side motioning for her to go inside. She walked inside and gaped at the room. There was a king size black 4 pillar leather bed with blood red curtains draped around it. The sheets and pillow covers were the same red but the comforter was a deep black like the leather bed. To either side of the bed were matching black leather night stands with matching black lamps. In the right corner of the room was a black writing desk with a black leather chair. On the desk was a black computer and laptop. To the left corner was a huge black vanity.

There was a black plasma flat screen TV across from the bed and the wall on the other side of the room wasn't exactly a wall...It was more like a huge window with a huge balcony, with furniture on it! And in front of the window was a huge black leather sofa with two other sofas the exact same but smaller on each side of it but vertical to it, so it formed a 'U'. There was a black coffee table in the center and there were black leather bean bags parallel to the big sofa. I noticed that everything was black or red in the room, including the black carpet and same blood red walls. Except for the three white doors. She was guessing one was the bathroom and the other was probably the closet.

''This is your room'' Tokiya said from the door.

''It's amazing'' she said

''I'm glad you think so,'' He said with a smile on his face. '' Dinner's at 8 pm. You should clean up and come down stairs.''

''Okay, thank you Tokiya-Kun'' she said smiling.

''No problem'' he said smiling back before he closed the door and left.

She went to the closet and opened the door to a walk in closet with every piece of clothing she had ever seen and some she never saw before. She gasped, 'They really did mean it when they said they would provide me with everything' she thought. She went to the vanity and found it to be full of makeup and hair stuff. She went to the desk and opened the drawer and it was full of stationary. When she went to the bathroom with a tank top and pajama pants in her hand she almost dropped them when she saw the bathroom.

The bathtub was huge! It was next to a huge shower, toilet and the sink. She opened the sink drawers and found them full of toiletries and makeup and such. She washed up and dried off changing into clean clothes and blow drying her wet hair. She looked at the alarm clock next to her bed and it was 3 minutes before 8 o'clock. Perfect timing. She put on some slippers and made her way downstairs to find Tokiya already seated in front of a dining table full of food.

''Right on time'' he said motioning for her to sit across from him.

She sat down and they started eating. She couldn't help but notice how he was staring at her bare skin and blushing slightly. She smirked knowing what dirty thoughts he was having. She waved her hand in front of his face getting his attention. With a sexy smirk on her face she said something she never thought she could.

''What's on your mind handsome?'' she asked

''Oh, nothing, I really think you should wear something that shows less skin at the dinner table. You wouldn't want me to have you for dinner, now would you?'' he said smirking.

''Maybe I do'' she said innocently.

They both laughed finishing their dinner. They carried their dishes the sink where the maid was washing them. After that they made their way back upstairs.

''Did you know the female assassin who died?'' Yui asked curiously

''Not really but she was really rude. She only cared about her looks and was always out selling her body to men. She would also beat up the maids and workers at 'The BCI'. We didn't meet much because she lived somewhere else but we went on some missions together.'' Tokiya said

''How did she die?''Yui asked

''She was out selling her body to one of her clients. That client turned out to be an enemy. He killed her with a knife. We were able to hunt him down and kill him but yah, that's all we know.'' He said

We walked down the hall and stopped at a set of double doors like hers.

''This is my room, if you need anything just come on over okay? So I'll see you tomorrow at noon up front, goodnight.'' He said leaning down and kissing my cheek.

She blushed at the contact. He pulled away and smirked before he walked into his room and closed the door. She walked back to her room and went to the bathroom. She cleaned up and then got into her bed. She set her alarm for 11 am. She was nervous but excited for tomorrow. It would be different, a good different. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and had a wonderful dream.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

6 angry vampires sat in the living room that afternoon after they got back from school, trying to figure out what to do about their human.

''We let our guard down yesterday. We thought Yui-San wouldn't notice our strange behaviour. We were mistaken. Now she used that chance to run away. It was technically our stupid mistake.'' said an angry Kanato with tears in his eyes.

The others stayed silent knowing it was true. None of them new about her escape except Subaru who was acting along with the situation. He wasn't going to tell them anything now. The story was that she ran away while they had their guard down and now she was god-knows-where.

''We can always use the sacrifices in the dungeon. There's enough to last us at least a year.'' said a lazy Shuu who was resting on the couch.

''Shuu's right. We can't do anything about Bitch-Chan now'' said Raito.

They all agreed but silently they all missed her. Her blood was of the finest quality and she was different from the other sacrifices and girls. She would resist and wouldn't just give up her body like the other, and this drove them wild for her. They wouldn't admit it out loud but each of them had a crush on her except Reiji who thought of her as a child. And Kanato who thought she was too stupid.

So as they made their way down to the dungeon all of them shoved Yui to the back of their heads and while they fed on the sacrifices and satisfied their thirst. They left 6 girls unconscious that night as they made their way back to their rooms to sleep. But none of them slept till much later besides Reiji and Kanato. They were thinking about their beloved Yui and why she left them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

8 months had passed since Yui joined 'The BCI'. Her hard work had actually payed off. 3 months ago, Yui was officially named the best assassin in the history of 'The BCI' and world. That to mention she was also one of the world's hottest women now. Yamato had noticed Yui's lack of growth and offered to help. He had given her medicine that had helped her catch up with her growth. She was completely healthy now, thanks to him.

''Yui, Yamato called. He said he needs up at the building at 2 pm tomorrow." said Tokiya.

He had the same hair as before, sexily partly covering one eye. He had ditched his shirt and was only wearing his gray sweats. His tattoos and his usual metal cross on a black thick string looked pretty hot against his sun kissed skin.

''What does he fuckin need now? Doesn't he know I'm trying to relax after yesterday's mission?'' was the grumpy blonde's reply.

''I don't know what he needs but he said it's important.'' he said ignoring her other question.

Over the past 8 months, a lot of things had changed including Yui. She had gotten a good 3 inches taller; her bust size was beyond perfect along with the rest of her body. She had gotten her upper and standard lobe pierced along with her helix, and now wore small metal rings proudly in the holes. She had also gotten her belly button and nose pierced and wore a pretty diamond in her belly button and a matching metal ring in her nose.

She had gotten a few tattoos as well. She had a black evil but sexy looking dragon that started a little above her mid back and ended at her lower back, she had a black and red flower chain anklet on her right ankle and she had a 'Stay Strong' on both her wrists. She had grown out her hair to her mid back and had gotten it permanently straightened, layered and rebounded. She had also gotten a few red streaks in her hair which brought out her ruby eyes.

Her once baby face was now of a sexy woman but, you could still tell that she was Yui. Men of all ages would practically throw themselves at her feet to get her to bed them. This brought her to the fact that she wasn't a virgin anymore. Tokiya had been her first and still would do it with her on some occasions but her others were either wasted on one night stands or seduction missions from 'The BCI'. She didn't mind though, it wasn't that bad. On some occasions guys would take advantage of her not knowing who she was, but she just went along with it. 'The dude had at least tried which is worth a reward' she would tell herself. Most would end up in jail because of it being a mission from 'The BCI' and others were just one of her one night stands.

Tokiya and her had gone out with her for the 3 months but then they both agreed work and stuff got in the way so they broke it off 2 months ago. They still liked each other and stuff and would sleep together if wanted but they couldn't do the relationship thing. Seduction missions would break the no cheating rule so it was difficult not getting worked up at each other. This once Yui got really upset and punched a hole in the wall and split the dining table in to. Tokiya decided not to get on her bad side after that.

Yui had pretty sick but sexy lady muscle though. She worked out a lot and missions would add on to that. Her now perfect creamy golden complemented her features a lot. Despite the amount of missions and injuries she would get she didn't have a single scar on her skin accept the one on her stomach from when she got stabbed right through with a metal saw trying to protect Yamato. She remembered how everyone thought she was going to die, but Yamato saved her again. Now there was just a pale line but her skin was still smooth.

After that Yui became much stronger. Yamato said it awakened something within her and now she had incredible powers. Her speed was off the charts, her strength was inhuman and whenever she got hurt, her injuries would instantly heal. That was kind of the reason why she had no scars. But one of the most amazing things was that her eyes. Whenever she wanted her eyes would change colour to green and then she could see either the future, past or through walls. Tokiya complained how he would of loved to see through walls to check out hot girls.

Her eyes were where she got her code name 'Eyes' from. Tokiya's code name was 'Snake' because of his style of doing stuff. He could do stuff so quit and carefully that nobody would know he was there or had been there. And when it came to weapons...Yui was obsessed with them. Yamato had made a weapon room in the wall of Yui's house in Tokyo and Malibu, where she was living since the past month, with every weapon that was made and deemed successful, for her 18th Birthday a few months ago!

Which lead to the fact that Yui had killed a lot of people in the last 8 months... But she convinced herself it was okay since they were bad people who were hurting other innocent people. Yui was still soft and kind but she could also be mean, rude and cold id she wanted to. She had picked up on the habit of swearing but she wouldn't do it in front of kids or anything like that. She had also developed an addiction to alcohol. She would drink so much that she was constantly drunk but, she would drink a little everyday, which wasn't that bad.

That was also the reason why she was laying sprawled out on the living room sofa in only her sexy black lace underwear and blood red tang top with a glass of wine in her hand.

''Oh, okay,'' the girl sighed getting up from the couch. ''What time did he say the plane was coming?'' she asked grumpily.

''He said to be on the roof in 30 minutes.'' was the his reply.

The girl nodded and started for the stairs when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back to a well built chest.

''Do you need help getting changed?'' was the violet eyed man asked her while smirking.

She turned around and hooked her arms around his neck and pecked him on lips.

''I would love the help but, if I accept it we'll never make it to the roof in less than 30 minutes.'' She said while smirking.

She turned around and climbed up the stairs with Tokiya fallowing at her heels. As she passed his room she heard him open and close his doors. She made her way to the end of the hall and dived into her room, closing the door behind her. Yui went straight to her closet and walked to the very end. She picked out black triple flip leggings, a white halter top with a few brown beads on the neckline, a hot pink lacy thong and a matching bra. She took her stuff to the bathroom and took quick shower after throwing her dirty laundry in the laundry basket.

She stepped out, dried off, moisturized properly, changed into her clean clothes and walked over to her vanity. She brushed her hair and threw on some tinted lip balm and eye moisturizer. She went back to her closet and put on some socks and a pair of chestnut cowgirl boots. She went to the wall beside the TV and flicked a switch under a painting to reveal a room full of weapons. She walked in and took a handgun of the wall and put it in her right boot. She took a sheathed dagger off the next wall and put it in her left boot.

She picked up a belt with packet of bullets in it from the large table in the weapon room and put it around her hips. She pulled down her shirt and did a once over in the mirror before closing the walls. She went to her desk and picked up her iPhone and put it in her black shiny purse along with its charger and picked it up. She made her way to the door and out into the hall, closing the door behind her. She went down stairs, to the kitchen where Tokiya was waiting.

He was wearing red knee length shorts with a white DC shirt and red and white 'All Stars'. She went to the cupboard and pulled out a beer bottle and started chugging it down.

''Don't drink too much, we don't want you to puke in the plane now, do we?'' he said sounding amused.

She whipped her mouth with the back of her hand and put the empty bottle on the counter.

''Okay, fine, smexy. That was my last bottle...for today'' she said honestly.

''Smexy?'' he said moving in and wrapping his arms around her waist.

''Yes, Smexy.'' She purred repeating herself.

She got on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to his and moved her tongue into his mouth, searching it briefly. He kissed her back and was about to slip her the tongue when she stepped back with a smirk on her face.

''Come on, we've only got 2 minutes to get to the roof. Their probably waiting for us already,'' She said innocently. ''Oh, and by the way that was just an appetizer.''

''Well I want a full course meal.'' he said pouting.

She laughed while moving to the stairs with him fallowing.

''It can wait till later.'' She stated.

He sighed. Sometimes she loved to tease him and play hard to get. But he could always get her in his bed but, she was right, they were going to be late if they didn't hurry up. They got to the roof and like Yui said, they were already waiting with the ladder down. The two got on and climbed up to the plane which was flying right above the house. Yui got up first so Tokiya closed and locked the door. It was huge inside. There was the pilots place up front, then the kitchen where the flight attendants were and then there was a door leading to their room.

Yui opened it and they stepped in. There were two king sized bed all white, 3 black leather sofas, a coffee table, TV, the bathroom and closet. Yui went straight to the beds and collapsed on one, deeming it hers. She got up and put her purse on the ground and took of her boots. She put the gun and the dagger beside her pillow along with the belt of bullets around her to die for hips.

It was the evening and dinner would be served soon so she decided to take a little nap. Tokiya on the other hand had muted the volume and was playing a game on the Xbox, which was under the TV. It had been 15 minutes and Yui was awakened by Tokiya to get up and eat. She went to the sofas and sat down across from Tokiya. The food was already laid out on the coffee table, so the two started eating. Yu was pretty tired so there wasn't much chit chat while eating. When they finished they both headed to their beds while the flight attendants cleaned up.

Yui was fast asleep in the next 5 minutes. The next thing she knew was Tokiya was leaning over her and gently shaking her wake.

''Wake up Yui, where getting off in a few minutes.'' He said.

She got up and pulled on her boots and shoved her weapons in like before. She wrapped the belt of bullets around her hips again and pulled her shirt down. She picked up her purse and did a once over in the bathroom mirror before going to the door. Tokiya was already waiting by the plane door when she arrived. The flight attendant suddenly came and opened the door for them and threw the ladder down for them. They said a quick 'Thank You' before climbing down.

They landed on the roof of their Tokyo house and the flight attendant pulled the ladder back up and closed the door and the plane flew off. Yui stretched briefly before noticing that Tokiya was waiting by the door for her to go downstairs. She walked over and smiled at him before going down.

''Its 12:45 pm right now. A car's coming in half an hour to pick us up. Meet you outside, okay?'' he asked

''Okay, see you then.'' She said before he slipped into his room.

She walked into her room opened the door, entered and closed it. She breathed in the air; she hadn't been home in a while. It was really nice to be back. She went straight to my closet and chose a lacy blood red thong and matching bra, black jean short shorts and a midnight blue halter top with bead work starting at the front neckline and working its way to the back. She took off her boots and put them on the boot shelf. On her way to the bathroom she put her weapons and purse on the bed. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower washing away the stickiness.

She stepped out, dried off head to toe, moisturized thoroughly before getting dressed. She threw her dirty clothes into the wash and headed back to her closet. She went in and pulled on a pair of black high top sandals with gray metal beads on them. She went back to the bathroom and quickly blow dried her wet hair before going to her vanity.

She put on some eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss and a thin layer of shimmer on her shoulder and on certain areas of her face. She neatly French braided her hair and put it over her left shoulder before fixing her now side swept cut bangs. She went to the bed and quickly stuffed her weapons into the purse but took the bullet packets off the belt and put the belt in the drawer of her night table.

After a once over in the mirror she had to admit she looked pretty damned hot. She headed to the kitchen for a beer and found Tokiya there chugging down a Gatorade.

''Wow, you look amazing, as always'' he said practically drooling.

''Thank you, you look nice to'' she said.

He wore white pants with a thin white sweater looking shirt with a hoodie and black and white converses. To tell you the truth, he never looked bad, no matter what he wore, he always rocked it. She opened the cabinet beside her and took out a bottle of beer and chugged it down in the next minute or so. She put the empty bottle on the counter and started for the door, motioning for him to fallow. When they got outside, the car was already waiting for them.

The two got into the car and were headed for 'The BCI' in the next minute or so. Yui relaxed against the seat and looked outside and watched the scenery change from gardens and open areas to skyscrapers and the city. As they approached the building yui spoke up.

''Did he tell you anything at all?'' she said

''Nothing besides how we were getting here and to meet him in his office. '' he said honestly.

''What do you think he wants that can't wait till next week?'' she asked while getting out of the car and moving toward the building.

''Probably just another important job.'' He said trying not to reveal too much in public if someone overheard.

She nodded agreeing silently as the security guard got out of the way and bowed to them in acknowledgment. For others they would need ID cards but they were always coming in and out and were of high class so they didn't ask anymore. She remembered how on the first day Tokiya had to call Yamato and explain that she didn't have an ID card, so Yamato came downstairs to get her personally. Tokiya had lectured him how it was dangerous because so many people wanted him dead but he just shooed it off.

They stepped into the elevator and Yui pressed the button to the 13th floor. In a few minutes there was a bing and the doors opened. The two stepped out and the doors closed. In front of them was a petite but pretty brunette with blue eyes who was Yui's age. She wore black heels, a black office skirt and a white office shirt. She had a pearl necklace around her neck and a pearl on each of her ears. She had on her usual work makeup which was not exactly light like Yui's but not to heavy either. Her short hair was pulled into a short pony tail at the back. Her mouth formed a big smile and her eyes widened with happiness after seeing the two model worthy people in front of her.

She leaped into Yui's arms and gave her a big hug and a happy little scream came from her mouth.

''Yui! Tokiya! You guys are finally back! I missed you guys sooooooo much!'' she exclaimed happily with tiny tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Yui's mouth formed a smile and she hugged her back.

''I missed you to Shizuka'' she said happily

Next, she leaped into Tokiya's arms and hugged him. He gave her a hug back and smiled. Shizuka Mamori was Yui's best friend. The day Yui had arrived Shizuka was the one who helped her out along side Tokiya. The two girls had instantly clicked. Shizuka along with Yamato and Tokiya were the only people who knew about Yui and her harsh past. Shizuka was Yamato's adopted daughter. Her parents had left her in a dark alley after beating her up.

It was a coincident Yamato was passing by with officers that night and found her. He had instantly started loving the girl as his own child. So in a way Yui and Shizuka understood each other really well. Shizuka was now her younger sister as well since Yamato had took her in as his adopted daughter. Tokiya was also like them. He had lost his family when he was 10 years old, Yamato had come to the house to check the injured and found him. While he was talking to him and fixing him up he had found something in him that was unique.

He took Tokiya in as his adopted son then. So in a way we were a great big family. With Yamato, our dad and then Tokiya, the older brother. Then me the middle sister and Shizuka, the youngest.

''Yui, Papa that we all need to meet him in his office'' Shizuka said.

Yui looked at Tokiya and nodded. All three walked to Yamato's office with Shizuka cheerfully talking about how good it was to have them back. They walked into his office and Yamato was standing in front of his desk looking at some papers. He put the papers down once he saw us and smiled. Yui was the first to move. She ran right up to him and jumped into his arms.

''I'm back Papa! I'm so happy to see you again!'' she said happily.

He hugged me back and I stepped back and smiled.

''I'm glad to have you back Yui, and you look beautiful as always'' he said smiling.

''Thank you Papa'' she said and sunk into one of the sofas in the room.

Yamato went up to Tokiya and they hugged each other in a father-son way. Shizuka was already sitting next to Yui so Tokiya took the seat next to her. Yamato moved back to behind his desk and sat down.

''As you all know, I have something important to talk to you about. It's regarding you Yui.'' He said turning his head towards Yui.

she nodded letting him know I was listening.

''In the beginning when you accepted the job, you told me only if you could go back and get your rosary when you were ready.'' He said

she nodded remembering her words 8 months ago and smirked at the thought of seeing the Sakamakis now.

''I have decided that you are ready and if you want to go and retrieve it, you can tomorrow.'' He said.

''Okay, tomorrow is good with me.'' She said without hesitation.

''you will leave today and will stay the night at an excluded house of 'The BCI' in the neighbouring town. You will figure out a plan there. In the morning you will go and retrieve it and 'if and only if possible' any hostages they are keeping.'' He said.

''Okay. I've got it'' she said

''Tokiya, Shizuka. You two will accompany Yui. In the morning at 7 am a car will take Yui and she will carry out the mission. You two will get into a helicopter that will be waiting on the roof of the house for you at 7:15 am. You will hide in the sky near the mansion. When Yui gives the signal you will 'IMMEDIATLY' go and get her. Have I made myself clear?'' he asked

''Yes sir!'' they all answered.

''And Yui, take your spell book,'' he said handing her the think but small book, ''Use it if needed, okay?'' he asked

''Yes Papa'' I said

''Good now you kids get downstairs, there's a car waiting to take you guys.'' He said

And with that they made their way downstairs to the car. In a few minutes they said their good byes and of they were. 'This is going to be pretty damn interesting'' Yui thought as the scenery changed from city landscape to fields of green.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the past 8 months they had been feeding off the brides in the dungeon but all of them had already admitted in their head that Yui tasted much much better. They all had started missing the blonde pretty bad by now. At first they had hope that she would come back. But after a while they gave up on that hope. A few of them had actually cried in their room's secretly. Ayato, Raito, Kanato and Subaru being the that particular few.

Kanato and Reiji had discovered how much they actually liked the blonde after a couple of months. Kanato and Reiji did have a crush on her but, Shuu, Raito, Ayato and Subaru were in love with her. Ayato being the one most head over heels for her would always be thinking about her. When he slept, ate, was at school, you name it. He would cry at least once a month thinking about her. They were still in love with her but they had given up on her coming back. They all had gotten so desperate to get her back that they had gone through her files and called her father. But no she was gone...

Ayato was laying in Yui's old bed thinking about her when he should be asleep. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes but he whipped them with the back of his hand. He turned around and looked out the window at the moon.

''Where are you, Yui? And why did you leave me?'' he silently asked using her name out loud for the first time on purpose.

Little did he know the rest of his brothers were in their rooms asking the same question to the moon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Leave a review please, fallow or fav! It encourages me to write faster when I know people like my stories and want more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Yui had dozed off during the car ride and was now slumped against Tokiya's shoulder.

''Eyes, wake up, we're here.'' He said gently nudging her shoulders.

''Okay, okay. I'm awake.'' She said grumpily.

The three got out of the car and the car drove away. They looked up at the house, examining it. It wasn't as big as their own house but it would do. There was a maid waiting at the door who welcomed them in. She lead them up the stairs and stopped at the first set of double doors.

''This is your room, sir.'' She said to Tokiya.

He nodded and slipped into the room, closing the doors behind him. Next was Shizuka and she did the same thing. Last, was Yui's, she dove inside and closed the door behind her. There was a dark brown wooden king size bed, 2 matching night tables with lamps, a TV, vanity, 3 sofas with a coffee table and the normal closet and bathroom.

She put her purse on the bed and walked inside the Closet. She took off her shoes and put them on the shoe shelf. She went through the clothes and chose a cute thin white dress that reached a little above her mid-thigh. The piece of clothing could easily pass as lingerie. She picked up a pair of black slipper boots that were lined with white fur. She pulled the clothing and shoes on and went to the bathroom and washed up, removing all the makeup on her. After, she went to her vanity and combed out her hair.

When she was done she looked up at clock, there was an hour left till dinner so she decided to look through her spell book for anything useful. She walked over to her bed and took it out of her purse. She placed the purse on the floor and propped herself up against the headboard. She opened the book up randomly and landed on a transportation spell. All she had to do to perform it was think of where she wanted to go, and concentrate her energy to her feet.

''This spell might just prove useful' she thought as she flipped the page. This one was a spell to change age temporarily. It was pretty simple like the transportation spell. Just concentrate energy to your eyes, think of the age you want to change them to and look at the person. 'Really simple' she thought to herself. There was a knock at the door that made her come back from her thoughts.

She put the book into the drawer of her night tale and went to open the door. Shizuka and Tokiya were there asking to go over the plan.

''You look soooo cute!'' Shizuka said.

''Thank you, you do to.'' she said.

She did look cute in only her pink sweats and white tang top. Her hair was down and she had no makeup or jewellery on. She looked free and natural, she looked like herself. Yui looked at Tokiya and found him eyeing her up and down. She went up to him and got on her tip toes and pressed her mouth to his ear.

'If you like what you see then just say so'' she said smirking.

''Oh, I like what I see and I'm trying to hold back from doing that banging body of your right here and now.'' He said back in her ear with desire in his eyes.

She stepped back and turned around walking toward the sofas and motioning for them to fallow.

''Well, you'll have to wait till the missions over.'' She said.

I didn't take a genius to figure out she was smirking. He inhaled and then exhaled with frustration written all over his face. 'Self Control' he told himself over and over again. Shizuka was still in teh room and he didn't want to scar her for life. He sat down on the sofa across from Yui and Shizuka and they all started brain storming.

''I have an idea, if you guys would listen.'' Shizuka said.

''Sure, what is it? We'll listen.'' Yui told her.

''In the past, Eyes has told us that their attracted to blood, right?'' she asked.

Yui and Tokiya nodded. None of them except Shizuka could use their real names until the mission was over. Yui didn't mind the name because it was pretty cool and it was because of her unique eyes. It was who she was. And so she liked it.

''And since they really liked your blood a lot...Why don't you get one of use to extract some of your blood and seal it in a container of some sort. When you get there in the morning they'll be asleep so, you can sneak in and spill some in the living room and hide. They'll all gather there and you can get to the room and take your rosary and give the signal and get out of there by the window.'' She said.

''That's a great idea! Except, I want to try and get the surviving girls'' Yui said.

The other two nodded their head understanding and trying to think of something. And that's when it hit me.

''In my spell book there's a transportation spell. Once I get my rosary, I can spill it in the room and transport to the dungeon. They'll be attracted to the blood there and gather there. I'll get the surviving girls and transport them to the helicopter. You guys get them to the hospital and get back to your station in the air. I'll be outside in the next 25 minutes and give the signal. You guys get me into that helicopter as fast as you can, sound good?'' Yui asked.

They nodded and agreed. It was a great plan but they had to let Yamato know.

''I'm going to call Yamato and let him know about it. I'll ask him to give the girls something that will make them forget about that horrible experience and we'll be all good.'' She says.

Yui walks over to her purse and takes out her phone and called Yamato telling him about their plan. He agreed and said to come straight the hospital after getting Yui and he'd be waiting there for them. All 3 agreed and after taking a whole tube of Yui blood and putting it on her night table; they all headed downstairs for dinner except Yui transported herself and Shizuka to practice. It was successful.

They ate dinner in silence, all of them sinking in all the information. After they finished eating the all said goodnight and went to their rooms. Yui went straight to bed, took of her shoes and took out her phone. She set her alarm for 7 am tomorrow and fell asleep. She was exhausted and would need the rest for tomorrow, for it was going to be a big day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All 6 brothers were at school and all 6 of them were thinking of her. In a little they would have to go home and spend the rest of their day sulking in their rooms. Without her around they were miserable and would stay miserable. They would go to dinner and go back to their rooms and cry themselves back to sleep. They missed her so much and she wasn't coming back. But little did they know that their little heartbreaker was going to pay a visit tomorrow morning.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yui woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She picked up her phone and shut it off. She sat up went deep into thought. 'Why the heck am I awake at 7 am?' she thought. And then she remembered her mission and freaked. She jumped out of her bed and went to the closet. She took out a lacy black thong with a matching bra, black stretchy leggings, and a black sleeveless shirt that had a hoodie. The neckline was a pretty daring v-neck ending a little bit lower then mid-chest, showing off a lot of cleavage. But since it was Yui it would look sexy, normal and breathtaking instead of slutty. She went to the bathroom and showered, stepped out, dried, moisturized and changed.

She blow-dried her hair and went to her vanity. She combed out her perfect-straight hair and threw on some waterproof black eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. She went to the closet and pulled on black leather boots that ended just below her knees. She tied a blood red scarf around her waist and some red thread around her thighs to stay in style. She went to her bed and pulled out a box from underneath it. She had learned that Yamato would make sure there was a box of weapons underneath their beds wherever they were staying at.

She pulled out two loaded handguns and put them in each of her boots, she put a loose-ish belt that had packets of dynamite and bullets in it around her waist and put two sheathed daggers and the knife Subaru had given her on each of her thighs, using the threads to hold them against her thighs. She closed the box and stuffed it under the bed and went back to the closet. She put on two black leather fingerless gloves. She went to the bathroom and did a once over in the mirror as always. 'I've got to admit, I look pretty irresistible.'' she thought smirking. After picking up the tube containing her blood and attaching it to the belt on her waist she grabbed her spell book and made her way downstairs. Tokiya and Shizuka were already there drinking coffee. As soon as they saw here Shizuka's mouth dropped open and Tokiya spat out all the coffee he was currently drinking, squirting it all over the floor.

''OMG! You look delicious!'' Shizuka exclaimed excitedly.

Tokiya on the other hand was practically drooling all over the floor. She walked up to him seductively and he watched her every movement.

''Cat got you tongue, Snake?'' she asked snapping her fingers in his face.

''You look like a dark angel...a pretty damn sexy dark angel.'' He said still drooling.

She grabbed a napkin from the table and whipped his drool for him.

''Toki sweetie, I know you're hungry but try not to drool all over yourself she said.

He gave out a desireful growl in response and continued drinking his coffee. Tokiya was wearing black sweats and a black shirt with a black beanie. He was also wearing his black converses and he probably had guns tucked away somewhere. Shizuka on the other hand wore black Capri's, a black tank top and black high top sandals. Her hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing her usual makeup.

Yui went to the cupboard and pulled out a beer and chugged it down. She was about to reach for another when Tokiya stopped her.

''Don't get drunk before the mission even starts. You can have one when you get back, Eyes.'' He said smirking but still checking her out.

She just rolled her eyes and went to go sit on a chair. She had 5 minutes left before the car came so she decided to chug down some coffee before going. In the next 3 minutes she was outside and getting into the car.

''Be careful, okay Eyes.'' Tokiya said.

''Okay, I'll see you later you guys later.'' She said before the car sped off towards the mansion she thought she would never visit again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000When they got home, everyone silently went to their rooms and did what they've always done since Yui left. They would think about her and where they went wrong. Since they couldn't find anything on Yui they settled on the fact that she was dead. If only they where alert and had stopped her. Dinner came and went and they went back to their rooms and cried themselves to sleep. They were all asleep when the black car came to a halt at the main gates. None of them woke up. But soon they would be trying to hold their drool back in their mouths.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yui stepped out of the car and breathed in. The car sped off and left her there. She used a spell to put her spell book in a different dimension so that when she needed it, she could summon it. She closed her eyes and opened them, but this time they were green. She used her inhuman eyes to scan the house. Everyone was sleeping, good. They were all in deep sleep so it was good. She silently slipped into the house and went to the living room. She took out the tube with her blood in it and took a deep breath in and closed her eyes.

'Once you open the tube there's no turning back' she thought to herself. She put her fingers on the cork and pulled it off and spilled some on the table. She quickly put the cork back on and used her incredible speed to go to run to the back of the stairs and hide. She took out her gun and put her hand on the trigger for good measures. She used her eyes took check on them; all of them were wide awake. Their faces were full of shock, quickly all of them made their way to the living room.

Ayato was the first to arrive and was already by the table. All his siblings were behind him. He ran his finger over the blood and put the finger in his mouth. His face held a type of shock she had never seen.

''It's pancake, she's back.'' were his words before all of them started tasting and saying how it could be.

Yui used her chance and was already in her room. She lifted her pillow and was relieved to see it still there. She picked it up and put it in the belt around her waist. She quickly took the tube from her belt and spilled some more. She put the cork back on and put it in her belt again. She quickly transported to the dungeon and took in the scene. There were only 5 still alive. She busted open the door with her inhuman strength and went to them.

''Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you get out of this place.'' She said sweetly.

They girls believed her and relaxed. Yui cast the spell and they were immediately in the helicopter, well Yui was hanging off the edge because she couldn't fit. She gave a brief nod to Shizuka and Tokiya before transporting back. She was back in the dungeons again. She made her way up the stairs and did a quick check. They were all in her room and were talking about how she died the night she left and it couldn't be. Yui snorted, 'If you only new.' She thought. She was passing through the living room still alert when something caught her eye.

There on the table by the fireplace beside the sofas was a bottle of wine. And not just any wine, a special wine that hasn't been seen in over a century! She quickly went over to it and sat down on the arm rest of the sofa and started drinking. 'who cares if they come downstairs, I've got 20 minutes, maybe they'll actually put up a good fight.'' She thought smirking. She crossed her legs and leaned back. She might not of known it but she was sitting in a pretty sexy position. She just stayed there for the next 5 minutes finishes the wine slowly.

Finally, the brothers decided to come downstairs and discuss it. Yui couldn't help notice that they had licked her bed sheets and the table clean of her blood. She was still sitting in that seductive position when they walked in. They were all still attractive and looked well but, when they're eyes landed on the figure sitting in their living room, in that position and drinking a banned wine, they're eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. She looked towards them and smirked when she saw them practically drooling.

They were having really dirty thoughts and Yui knew that. Along with seeing the future, past and through walls, she could also read minds and thoughts but for that she didn't need to change her eyes or anything. She smirked when they're eyes fell to her neckline. She got sick of the silence after a while, even though it had only been 15 seconds. She switched her eyes back and looked at the six vampires in the doorway.

''Hey guys, miss me?'' she asked smirking taking another sip of the wine in her hand.

This snapped them out of their thought and back to the present where this god damn sexy women, who could have been a goddess of sex, that resembled Yui was talking to them.

''Who the fuck are you?'' Subaru spoke up.

''What? Please don't tell me you already forgot me.'' She said pouting adorably.

''You can't be Yui, you may resemble her but she still looks different.'' He said.

''No Subaru, this is her alright, she's got the same smell and blood.'' Shuu said who was propped up against the door frame still staring at her.

They all agreed, it was Yui but, god she had really changed. Piercings, body and were those tattoos?

''Thank you, Shuu. Now did you sweeties miss me or what?'' she said smiling.

They practically tripped while walking to the sofas after hearing her say sweeties. Boy, she really had changed.

''Why am I the only one doing the talking here?'' she said pouting.

She put the now finished wine bottle down on the table and stood up and stretched.

''I thought this reunion would be more fucking amusing then this. But instead I'm fucking bored, I'm going back home.'' She stated.

This statement instantly made them perk up. She had finally come back after 8 damned months of torture. No way were they letting her go back, and with that body...Nuh-uh.

''You're not going anywhere pancake.'' Ayato said

''I don't really think you can call me pancake now Ayato, right?'' she asked smirking.

''Whatever'' he said defeated.

Yui laughed which startled them.

''I come back after 8 months to visit and this is what I get? I was hoping you guys would put up more of a fight.'' She laughed.

This made them go back to their usual selves.

''You were put under our care and ran away, that is against our rules and the law. You are not allowed to leave now.'' Reiji said dead serious.

''Law? I don't give a shit about the law or your fucked up rules.'' she said

'Did she just swear?' they asked themselves incredulously.

''Says the one that was scared to skip class. I don't believe you could break a single rule or in your dreams, a law Bitch-Chan'' Raito said recovering from his shocked state.

By now all of them were sitting on or Shuu, lying on sofas and part taking in the conversation. Yui still stood in front of the fire place unfazed by their taunting and threats. Yui lifted up the gun in her hand and put her finger on the trigger pointing it at the red head.

''Raito, people change. And let me tell you, after becoming the world's best assassin, god have I changed. Will it be proof enough if I shoot you, it wouldn't really matter to me. It would just add on to the 9000 or so people I've killed over the past 8 month.'' She stated coldly.

This shocked all 6 of them to the core. Yui had killed someone, or as she said, people?

''You mind explaining all this to us? From the start.'' Ayato asked.

''Not at all, you see, that night I could tell you guys were acting different, so I thought I could get away. I ran to the rain station, got on and went back to Tokyo. By the time I got home you guys were getting ready for school,'' she said walking over to the sofas and sitting on the armrest of Ayato's sofa. ''I met a man there and he asked me to accept the job. I did and now I've come back to get my rosary, now that I have my mission is done.'' She explained.

''Yui-San, you've really changed.'' Kanato blurted with wet eyes.

This broke Yui's heart and the smirk on her face vanished. She lowered her head letting pieces of hair fall into her face.

''I know, I'm still trying to figure out where I went wrong.'' She stated in a whisper.

This gave her away greatly; she was still kind, warm and soft. That was the only piece of her they still wanted. And now that they knew it was still there, they were relieved.

''Whoopsy, rule number one, don't let your emotions get the better of you.'' She said laughing softly, lifting her head back up.

''Why did you leave us? '' Ayato asked.

''You guys haven't changed much at all. I was forced to come here against my own will, I was physically abused and not once did you guys ask me how I felt about this!'' she yelled getting up.

''What do you mean? You're a sacrifice to us to feed on, why should we ask?" Reiji asked

''This is the problem with you people; all you care about is yourselves. If you ever walk the footsteps of a stranger, you might just learn things you never knew.'' She said

This made all of them go deep into thought, it was a really true quote.

''Anyways, you do understand that you had to stay here till the awakening, right?'' Reiji asked.

''What the fuck is the awakening?'' Yui asked confused.

''It's what all the brides go through when they come here. We don't just go through all these brides for no reason. They one that survives the awakening will be the sacrificial bride and the one who shares the Demon Lords blood.'' He said.

''Has no one survived this awakening?'' Yui asked curiously.

''No'' Ayato said.

''What's this awakening about?'' she asked.

''During the end of each brides visit, they experience a near death experience, if they survive that they have survived the awakening. They say they gain some supernatural powers and more. You ran away before the awakening took place so it never occurred to you.'' Ayato replied.

''Supernatural powers hey?...'' Yui asks deep in thought, thinking about hers.

That explained a lot, so that was the awakening, when she got stabbed. That explained her powers as well. What would happen if she told them? She wondered. The others noticed her silence and got suspicious.

''Is something wrong?'' Reiji asked.

''No, not at all, I was just wondering what you guys would do with the sacrificial bride.'' She said.

''She would have to stay here with us, and depending on the situation would become the bride of one of us'' Reiji simply replied.

''And what would happen if she didn't stay?'' she asked.

''We would have to go hunt her down, and our father would probably join as well.'' Ayato replied.

'Shit! I'm in deep, deep, deep shit' she thought. She was in such deep thought that she didn't realize she had paled. All of the six brothers stared at her, now they knew something was wrong.

''Bitch-Chan, you just paled, there is definitely something wrong. Do you know something about the sacrificial bride'' Raito asked.

Yui quickly came back to the present and saw all of them staring at her suspiciously. She suddenly got up and started pacing back and forth in front of the doorway. She decided to tell them the truth since she only had about 7 minutes to explain, get outside and set of the alarm.

''You see,'' she started. ''Over the last 8 months, you should know how I've gone on dangerous missions since I'm an assassin. This one mission my boss was in trouble and was going to get stabbed, I didn't have enough time to think of a way to reflect the metal saw so, I stepped in front and got stabbed right through my stomach,'' she explained and their eyes widened knowing where this was going. '' I survived because back up got there and my doctor fixed me up, but something happened...'' she confessed.

''What?'' Subaru asked.

''I developed strange powers, inhuman strength and speed and more...'' she said in whisper but loud enough for them to hear.

''Show us something'' Reiji said unconvinced.

Yui stopped pacing and stood facing them, she closed her eyes and opened them. They were now green.

''I can switch eyes; I can see the future, past, through walls and can read minds. And that's not teh big part...'' she said.

All of them were wide eyed by now, this girl really is special.

''What's the rest?'' Shuu asked.

Yui looked at the time she only had 3 minutes! She had to get out of there, now!

''Well, would you look at the time, my mission is done, I have to go.'' She said moving for the door.

Suddenly, all of them were at the door with glares.

''You are the sacrificial bride, you can't leave.'' Reiji stated.

''Oh brother, are you really going to do this?'' she asked sighing.

''Yes, Bitch-Chan, now go sit down again.'' Raito demanded.

''Do you really think I'm going to listen to you?, '' she asked. ''Anyways, I'll meet you boys outside, bye.'' She said before she was gone in a blink of an eye.

They all knew where she was and transported outside, just to see her send a firework to the sky. What the heck was she doing? Ayato was the first to go for her; he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. But to his surprise she twisted out and flipped backwards landing gracefully on her feet with a smirk.

''Make another move and I'll shoot, no mercy will be shown.'' She said coldly.

She was dead serious with the gun in her hand, finger on trigger and ready to shoot. Reiji was the first to move, he didn't like what she was doing. And he doubted she would actually shoot. But, he was wrong, as he transported to in front of her, she had already jumped out of the way and had fired. The bullet hit Reiji in his shoulder and he clutched it in pain.

''Told you not to move, be grateful I spared your life. Now who's next?'' she asked smirking and replacing her gun with a scary looking dagger.

'What the fuck, she so different' they all thought.

Raito was the next to move and was about to grab her neck when she twirled around and cut him right across his cheek. It wasn't bad but it was bleeding. He transported and was now with the rest of his brothers in front of the door. They stared at her not believing this was their Yui. Yui smirked at them after reading their thoughts.

''Oh, I'm very real and yes, I am Yui Komori, the one that got away.'' She said smirking and bringing the dagger to her lips.

She brought her tongue out to like Raito's blood just once. This made their eyes cloud with lust.

''Bitch-Chan you're in deep shit when I get my hands on you.'' Raito said, voice filled with desire.

''That's if you get your hand son this,'' she said pointing at her body. ''not just anyone can have this, you know.'' She said smirking.

That's when they all went for her. They were thirsty and would get their meal, even if it was half vampire or if it went to violence. All of a sudden there was a loud noise and they looked above to see a helicopter. Yui smirked; it was fun while it lasted.

''Eyes! We're here! Get in!'' Tokiya shouted.

'Who the fuck is that!? And who the heck is Eyes?!' they thought.

''It looks like my times up darlings I have to go,'' She said pouting cutely. ''Oh and I'm coming hot stuff hold up!'' she yelled to Tokiya.

'Did she just call him hot stuff?! Is that her boyfriend?! BUT SHE'S MINE! ALL MINE!' Ayato screamed in his head.

As they watched her, she closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her. She seemed to be concentrating, and then all of a sudden a book appeared. She and the book started floating in the air, her hair started to fly wildly and glow along with her eyes and hands. The book turned it pages furiously and that when she started talking.

''I Yui Komori, master command you to transport me to my decided destination.'' She said commandingly.

The book stopped flipping its pages and then all of a sudden they were gone. They looked up and there she was, back to normal, hanging of the side of the plane.

''I hope I see you soon, sweeties.'' She said blowing a kiss.

The helicopter then flew away at a really fast speed, leaving them to go over their next move.

''It looks like she took the sacrificial brides with her.'' Kanato said.

''What?'' Ayato asked not believing.

''She took all of the brides and whatever she came here for.'' He repeated

'Damn it! We have to find a way to keep her here, she the sacrificial bride, she can't just roam around without full transformation, that would be dangerous. And the sacrificial bride is really important, we can't risk it.' Ayato thought.

''What are we going to do?'' Raito asked

''Were going to sniff her out and bring her back with force, tonight. She'll be tired and unarmed tonight. And if needed we will blackmail her with the lives of the other brides.'' He said smirking.

''Okay, but I'm staying here'' Kanato said.

''Me to'' Shuu said.

''I will as well, you three will go.'' Reiji said.

''Fine by me, but I'm getting my pancake back.'' He said grinning evilly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yui was already home and washed up, she had her rosary in her hand and she was tucked into her bed. She was wearing black lacy boy short underwear and a midnight blue thin, loose, slippy but sexy shirt. She was pretty tired and the mission was a success, she could sleep at ease. Now that she had gotten what she wanted, she was going to sleep at ease and get up tomorrow with a smile. Little did she know, there were people watching her from her open window ready and waiting for the signal.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry about the bad grammar and not good details. It took a while because I didn't know what they would react like to Yui, so yah. Sorry about that. Give me your ideas and I'll see if I can fit them in. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Yui stirred a little and woke up; she opened her eyes and was shocked to see Ayato and Subaru in front of her. She felt a sting in her arm and quickly sat up, well tried to sit up before she collapsed. In a matter of seconds she was in some sort of sleep, she was awake but she couldn't move, and from the looks of it, she wasn't waking up anytime soon either. 'Oh, my god! I need to use a mind transfer spell and get this whole room to transfer into one of my dimensions. Then I can transport weapons and call Tokiya.' She thought. She felt Ayato's strong arms pick her up and walk her over to...her window she guessed. She thought really hard of her room and before she hit the cold of outside, she felt it transfer into the same dimension as her spell book.

Knowing this she relaxed in Ayato's arms and fell into a deep sleep, letting her mind drift off. She could deal with all of this when she woke up, right now she needed to rest and gather up energy. Or maybe she would have some fun with them for a while; she could probably learn some stuff from them about herself if she stayed there for a while. Maybe she could also learn stuff about them. 'But, that can wait until later, right now; I have to sleep for a while.' She told herself and let it all go, right there in her enemy's arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yui had just fallen asleep and Ayato gave the signal. All three of them moved from there spot by her window to her bedside. Subaru took out the needle and flask which was filled to the brim with a yellow looking liquid. He filled the needle with it and injected it quickly into Yui's arm. She immediately stirred and was awake in the next. She quickly tried to sit up but the injection took effect and she collapsed, in sleep in the next 10 seconds. Ayato picked her up and they quickly moved to the window. Subaru fixed the bed and Raito was still checking for people in the hallway.

When they were done they jumped out the window and made their way to the mansion as fast as they could. Ayato felt her relax a little on the way and inwardly praised himself for making her feel comfortable. When they got there they put her in her old room which was now thoroughly cleaned. Ayato moved toward the cupboard and picked up the needle that Reiji had given him. He quickly moved to Yui's side and pushed the needle into Yui's other arm and injecting the clear liquid into her. She groaned in pain but then relaxed against the pillows. By now, all six brothers were already in her room and were staring at her limp form against the pillows. That's when Kanato spoke up.

''Why is Yui-San only wearing underwear and a shirt? Did you guys do something to her?'' he asked innocently.

That's when everyone moved their gazes to her body and realized that she was only wearing a pair of sexy lace black panty's that looked like boy shorts and a deep blue shirt that clung to her body in just the right places. They didn't notice that they were drooling until it was too late; Reiji and Kanato had already seen the drool going down each of their chins.

''She will wake up tomorrow in the evening so, all of you go get ready.'' Reiji said ignoring their previous actions.

They all nodded and filed out of the girls room and left to their own rooms. Reiji closed the door behind him and locked it just in case. The window was pretty much unbreakable and couldn't be broken by a mortal. He sighed and moved to his room, he had to admit, he really did think he had a crush on the girl but, he would never admit it aloud.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yui woke up some hours later feeling great. She looked out the window and the sun had just set. She looked at the clock, it was 7 pm. She got out of her bed and stretched in front of the window for a while, out of habit. 'They start breakfast in 30 minutes then get going to school. I guess since I'm here I'll go to school as well.' She thought. She went to her the wardrobe and looked inside and found her old uniform. It looked pretty worn and needed a good fitting done, no biggy, nothing some magic couldn't fix. She pulled the uniform out and put it on the bed closing the wardrobe behind her.

She looked at it and put out her hands and imagined the same uniform but more new and beautiful , and opened her eyes. It wasn't worn out or dirty anymore, in fact, it looked brand new. She picked it up and transported to the dimension with her room. She set the uniform on her bed and quickly went to the bathroom and showered thoroughly. When she was done she stepped out and dried head to toe. She could still smell the coconut cupcake icing body wash and lotion from her when she got out of the bathroom. She liked the smell, it was pretty addictive.

She went to her closet and took out a sky blue lacy thong with a matching bra and quickly pulled them on, along with her uniform. She looked in the mirror and noticed that the skirt was flirtatiously short and the chest area was pretty snug now. She used her magic to tighten some areas like the stomach area and the top of her skirt. In the end she ended up with something that made her smirk darkly. The skirt clung to her like a second skin but then went out into frills right under her butt. Her shirt, blazer and coat were also snug against her skin and would make any male want to rip off all of her clothes and bang the body underneath.

She pulled on her stocking that came to just above her knee. Just for fun she pulled on a soft feathery and silky sky blue garter on her right thigh. She pulled her skirt down and walked over to her closet and pulled out shin high black lace up boots. She went to her vanity and brushed out her now dry hair. She let it cascade gracefully down her shoulder to her mid-back; she threw on some concealer, foundation, powder, copper eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara and a pinky lip gloss. She put on a little more make up then she usually did today because of the reddish mark on her right cheek, which she couldn't even see now.

But she still looked beautiful, in fact she looked even more breathtaking then she already was. Yamato had told her she didn't need make up because she already had a perfect body. But she still sometimes did to tease guys and particularly, Tokiya a lot. She went to her closet and took out a pretty black canvas backpack. She went to her purse by the foot of her bed and took out her phone, gun and the knife Subaru gave her. She carefully tucked them away in the purse but tucked the knife that was now sheathed into her garter. She did a once over in the mirror and she did take her own breath away. She picked up her purse and transported back to the mansion. It was now 7:26 am. She had a few minutes to put her books in her backpack from her old bag and make her way down stairs.

It was only 7:28 am. When she was making her way down the hall on the main floor to the dining room she switched her eyes to check on the brothers. All of them were seated in their seats at the table and would start eating in a few minutes. She could tell that Ayato, Raito, Subaru and Kanato were discussing something with Reiji.

''Isn't she suppose to be awake by now?'' Ayato asked.

''Maybe and maybe not, if she wants to come to school she will be here if not, then she's staying here.'' Reiji stated and everyone settled down.

She walked into the room and nobody noticed, she walked up to her spot and sat down putting her backpack beside her chair.

''Morning.'' She said simply before getting ready to eat.

This caught their attention and they looked up form their food and practically fell out of their chairs. Well, Raito, Ayato and Subaru actually did while Shuu, Reiji and Kanato stared. She started eating with 1st class manners, probably even better then Reiji himself. She looked up from her food to find all of them drooling. She smirked and mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

''What's wrong?,'' she asked her face returning to normal but worried, she was acting like she didn't know what was the matter. ''Is there something on my face?'' she asked worriedly.

''No, nothing, we were just not expecting you to come to school today.'' Reiji said while whipping the drool of his chin, like the rest.

She gave a small 'O' and returned to eating gracefully. The whole time she knew they were all staring at her. When she finished she put her now dirty napkin in her plate and asked to be excused. Reiji gave a slight nod and off she went with her purse. She purposely swayed her hips a little and she heard Raito let out a growl. She had just made her way outside and was walking through the greenhouse when she was smacked right against the wall. It wasn't too hard but then again, it wasn't like she didn't feel it. She looked up and met a pair of emerald eyes.

Raito was looking down at her with a lust and desire filled gaze. Both his hands were on either side of her head and his body was caging her in. For once his face was dead serious, his cheeks were flushed and lips were slightly parted showing of his fangs. He was breathing heavily but it wasn't from the effort of running here, it was from keeping himself in control at breakfast. She smirked when she realized that her little show had turned him on so bad that he had to come after her. She returned her face to its normal composer but more innocent looking.

''Hi, Raito-kun. What's wrong?'' she asked acting worried.

He growled at this and his eyes clouded over with lust.

''You know exactly what's wrong, what are you doing to us? How can you make us brothers loose ourselves without even trying? None of the other brides could do this, then why you?'' he asked.

''I don't know, but I assure you, I wasn't doing anything weird. I was just being myself, I don't get what I did wrong.'' She said acting worried.

''You know exactly what I want, don't you?'' he said leaning in closer.

''Maybe I do...'' she said trailing a figure down his chest and leaning in closer.

He let out a soft moan, and Yui could tell he was totally loosing it from the look in his eyes. To prove a point she trailed her hand even lower and let her finger rub the bulge in his pants. He let out a staggered moan. Curious about how much she turned him on she rubbed her hand up and down against his bulge.

''B-Bitch-Chan...'' he moaned out sexily with his eyes closed in pleasure.

Yui pulled his pants down slightly with his boxers, his hard on immediately fell out and he let out a sigh. He was pretty big and quite impressive. She put her hand around his manhood and started pumping. He immediately started moaning loudly. Yui felt his muscles tense underneath her hand and she knew he wouldn't last long, and that's when he lost it. He spilt into Yui's finger tips and the floor. He collapsed against Yui and the wall. He was totally spent, yet he wanted more. Much, much, much more. He reached down for them hem of her skirt; he was going to do it right here and know no matter what Ayato would do later.

''Pancake! Raito! We're leaving! Come on!'' Ayato's voice came from somewhere outside the greenhouse.

He was probably sent by Reiji to go look for them. And by the sounds of it, he was getting closer. Yui looked at Raito who looked like he was debating the situation in his head. She Ieaned in and put her lips to Raito's. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip and he gasped in shock. Yui took her chance to slip her tongue into his mouth and taste him. He tasted really good, like vanilla ice cream and caramel sauce. Despite just having breakfast, she couldn't get enough of him. She knew she had to get to the others; it would be annoying listening to Reiji rant. Raito responded and ran his tongue over hers. She tasted better than her blood if you asked him. She wasn't bitter but she wasn't really sweet either. Not too much and not to less, she was just right.

She ran her tongue over his tongue near his teeth completely forgetting about his fangs. His fangs cut the side of her tongue and she drew back with a hiss.

''Whoops, I completely forgot about those damn fangs of yours.'' She said after regaining composer.

Raito just chuckled lightly.

''Bitch-Chan, let's skip school and stay home. We could have some fun.'' He said moving in, he was seriously loosing it.

She moved around him and toward the door. She stopped right in front of it bringing her still dripping fingers up to her mouth. Raito gave her a confused expression, what was she going to do? To his surprise she licked her fingers clean, right then and there, in front of him. A dust of pink stained his cheeks, She had just tasted him, the actual him. She let out a moan, he tasted so good, and the best she had so far.

''We've got to go Raito but, I really want to suck you dry down there later. You taste so damn good, I want more.'' She said closing her eyes and slumping up against the doorframe.

Oh, god. He was going to loose it again. If her dirty talk could do this to him, what about the real thing. Damn this girl, this human girl, was going to be the death of him. She was already walking out when he realized that Reiji was probably still waiting for them. Yui was already at the limo and waiting with the others when he got there. Ayato was right beside her, he must have found her and came back. They all got into the limo and into their usual seats. Yui sitting at the end beside Ayato, then Subaru, Shuu, Raito, Kanato and Reiji. Somewhere on his way to the limo, Raito had pulled himself back together and was now his normal self.

When they got to school they all went their separate ways, Ayato, Kanato and Yui were in the same class, Shuu and Reiji were in the same class and Subaru and Raito were in a different class. Yui walked to her class with Ayato and Kanato walking behind her. Both of them were watching mesmerized in her swaying hips, Yui knew what they were doing and smirked. She saw her teacher right outside her class. He looked at her with a smile on his face. It had been 8 months since she left and she was now a second year. This meant new class, new people and new studies. As she walked up to her classroom door the teacher called her from behind.

''You must be the new student I was told about; I've been waiting for you. You can call me Shikaku-Sensei.'' he said smiling happily.

''Yes, my name's Yui Komori, it's a pleasure to meet you.'' she said turning around to face him.

''I was told you have been out of the area for the past 8 months and weren't able to attend. It's great to have you back.'' He said politely.

''Yes, I was out of the area for a while, I'm sorry for not informing the school personally before leaving.'' she said apologetically.

''It's alright, your guardian Reiji informed us that you wouldn't be attending anymore but, I'm glad to have you back.'' He said with a smile.

''Me to.'' she said with a charming smile.

''Now come in all of you, I'll introduce you to your new class, as you might be aware by now, you're not a first year anymore. '' He said walking into the class.

She gave him a simple nod before walking in after him.

Kanato and Ayato walked to their seats as they walked in. She watched as all the class immediately turned from whatever they were doing and stared at Ayato as he walked to his spot, the damn girls were practically drooling all over themselves. Oh well, she told herself, she'll show them later...without physically hurting them.

''Good morning class, today we have one of our old students returning to us. All of you, besides a certain few probably don't know her. Go ahead Yui, introduce yourself.'' He said motioning for her to go.

This made the whole class look towards her, she saw how all the guys practically fell forward and drooled on themselves, besides Ayato and Kanato who were just eyeing her up and down and another guy. He had raven colored locks that fell around his face and obsidian eyes. His skin was the perfect shade of cream. Basically...HE WAS FUCKIN HOT! 'Oh yah, he's so mine, and from the looks of it, he has self control but, he wants me to, like the others.' She thought

''Hi, my name's Yui Komori, I'm an old student here. I was out of the area for a while and I just returned and decided to come back today. It's great to be back, I hope we can get along.'' She finished with a breathtaking smile.

''Are there any questions?'' the teacher asked everyone.

The guy that Yui was fucking in her mind before raised his hand.

''Yes, Ruki?'' he asked.

''Are you someone's woman or are you free to take?'' He asked smirking.

'Oh? So sexy here was trying to hit on her?' she asked herself. She would easily hand over anything like this but; she was going to have fun with this. She turned to Ayato and found him glaring daggers at Ruki, she smirked, and this was going to be pretty amusing.

''I'm sorry but, I belong to someone.'' She said smirking.

This made all the guys perk up; there was immediately a dark aura in the classroom. Ayato was now fully alert and was staring at her with a look of shock, anger, rage and hurt. She turned her gaze to Ruki, she couldn't take that expression from Ayato, it broke her heart. Ruki's expression was the same as before, it was pretty hard to read but his mind was much easier. Apparently he was planning on seducing her until she gave in and became his. She mentally snorted at this, like hell that would work.

''Who?'' Ruki asked unfazed.

''I belong to Ayato-Kun.'' She stated simply still smirking.

She was practically laughing her head off inside though. The expression on Ruki's face was priceless. It was twisted into anger, disbelieve, disgust, jealousy and envy he turned and was now glaring at Ayato. She now turned to Ayato who was smirking proudly and had an expression that said hahaha-in-your-face-son! The rest of the guys were glaring daggers at Ayato and the girls were practically crying. This was going to be so much fun. These boys didn't know how big of a mistake they made by making her live in their house.

''Yui, there are three empty seats, beside Kanato, Ruki and Ayato'' the teacher said hopeful to break the atmosphere.

''Ok, thank you Sensei.'' She said smiling.

She walked down the rows of desks and chairs and sat down beside Kanato to Ayato and Ruki's dismay. But Kanato seemed to be pretty happy, so it was alright. All her classes before lunch and after were in the same class so she sat in the same seat and went through all her classes. When the lunch bell rang, she got up and stretched then made her way into the hall. She didn't have a lunch but she could use a spell to get food but, she didn't want to freak people out so, she decided on going to the roof.

When she got to the roof she sat down against the wall that acted as a railing so that people wouldn't fall off the sides. She took a deep breath and concentrated on food. She put her hands out and closed her eyes, she thought of 'Takoyaki' and apple juice. When she opened her eyes, there was a big dish of Takoyaki and a bottle of apple juice in front of her. She picked up a toothpick and tasted one small ball and moaned. It tasted so good! She took another bit moaned again. She took a sip from her apple juice and sighed. This tasted amazing.

''Is that Takoyaki?'' Ayato said walking toward her with his eyes set on the food.

''Yah.'' She said as he sat down next to her, legs out and arms crossed at his chest, he leaned against the wall like her.

She knew he loved Takoyaki, even more then blood sometimes. But she also knew that he wasn't going to ask for it. She took another bite and picked up another. But this time she brought it to Ayato's mouth, Ayato looked at her confused.

''Say 'ahhh'.'' Yui said looking at him innocently; she was too adorable for words.

Ayato finally got what she said and cautiously opened his mouth and let her put the piece into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, and Yui started giggling while taking another bite.

''What is it?'' he said sounding irritated.

''You've got some on the corner of your mouth and lips. Stay still.'' She commanded before getting up and straddling his lap.

Ayato gave her a confused look, what was she doing? She leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth, cleaning it up in the process. His eyes widened but he stayed still like she told him to.

''What the heck are you doing pancake?'' he asked curiously.

''I still don't get why you call me pancake now.'' She said sighing.

''You might be flat as a board anymore but, you're blood still seems to be sweet, like pancakes.'' He said smirking.

''Can I kiss you?'' she asked randomly but dead serious.

''Now why would you want to do that?'' he asked confused at the random question even though he wanted her to.

Yui read his mind and smirked.

''I'll take that as a yes.'' She said simply before moving in.

''Now wai-'' but his words were cut off by her mouth.

It seemed like she was pretty experienced, which angered him inside, he was suppose to be her first. But to bad for her, he was probably more experienced then her. How many girls had he slept with again? His thoughts were cut off by Yui pushing her tongue into his mouth. She tasted perfect, somehow even better than her blood. He pushed back against her tongue and uncrossed his arms and was now running his hands up and down her sides.

Yui on the other hand was getting pretty worked up. Ayato tasted amazing, he tasted of something she never had before. Unlike with Raito and with others where she was in control of the situation, she was losing control. She needed more, more of him in every way possible. She brought her hands up and tangled them into his hair. It was so soft and smooth, she loved it. She broke the kiss and leaned back to look into his eyes. She thought she was having it bad; Ayato's eyes were clouded over with lust and love. And it was actual love, she could tell.

''I can't get enough of you, I think I'm addicted now.'' She managed and put her face into his hair. It felt good against her face. Like a soft blanket or feathers.

All of a sudden she was on the ground with Ayato hovering over her; his hand was inches away from her sensitive part between her legs. Just a little bit more, just a little bit more. But then the bell rang signaling for them to get to class, fast.

''UGH! WHAT THE FUCK! CAN'T YOU SEE WE WERE GETTING TO THE BEST PART!'' she yelled wined out.

Ayato smirked and let out a laugh. As he sat back up against the wall while she just laid there.

''If you want me that bad, we can continue after school if I'm up for it,'' He said smiling. ''and is that a fucking garter?'' he asked a little shocked.

'Oh boy...he looks so hot when he smiles' she thought but snapped out of her thought. She got up and crawled towards Ayato seductively, not wanting him to notice the knife and take it away, not that she'd give it over that easily.

''Oh I don't just want you, I need you. And, of course it's a garter and only my lover can take it off.'' She purred out as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

''So I get to take it off, hun?'' he asked smirking.

''Technically, we're not lovers yet, you have to make love to me.'' She said simply.

''There's no problem with that, I just have to get you into my bed.'' He said smirking.

''It's not that easy to get me in your bed sweetie. Oh and just to make sure your up for it after school...'' she said as she put her hand on the bulge between his legs.

He froze and his eyes widened for a split second. He didn't think he was going to get use to this Yui anytime soon. Yui rubbed her hand up and down the bulge and earned a few more staggered moans from him. Yui knew she had a few minutes till the late bell rang so she took her chance. She unzipped his pants pulling them down with his boxers quickly before he could stop her. His hard on immediately came out and...oh...god...he was huge...What had she gotten herself into? She stared at it and her mouth started forming drool. Ayato looked at her face and smirked, he knew he was pretty huge and stuff but he didn't expect Yui to openly stare and more over start to drool.

''If you want it that bad, go ahead, we have a few minutes.'' He said still smirking.

Yui snapped back from her fantasy world and gave the situation a once over before putting her hand around his manhood. She started pumping and Ayato's breath got heavier and heavier, he threw his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure. When she felt him tense underneath she stopped knowing he was at his edge.

''What the fuck! I was almost there!'' he exclaimed angrily.

Yui put a finger over his mouth and he instantly shushed. She then completely shocked him to hell as she brought her head down and put her mouth around him.

''P-Pancake, what are uhhhhh...you doing uhhhhh...?'' he asked

''I'm pretty sure you have a good idea of what I'm doing.'' She said pausing in between.

Ayato just let her do her thing after that. She bobbed her head up and down, swirled her tongue around and oh god! Sucked him just right. It wasn't long after he came to the edge, he tried to pull away but Yui kept him in place. He had no choice but to spill into her mouth which made him blush. He was pretty surprised when she swallowed every single drop.

''Ayato?'' she asked as she looked up at him.

''Mmhhmm?'' he asked.

''Why do you have to taste so good, I was already planning on dominating that tasty mouth of yours but, you taste good to, should I suck you dry or dominate your mouth?'' she asked deep in thought.

''Why don't you do both?'' he suggested picking her up and placing her in his lap.

Yui noticed that he had already zipped up his pants and looked like nothing had just happened. He picked up the rest of the Takoyaki and gave it to her.

''Now help me finish this'' he demanded.

Yui mentally shook her head, at the end of the day, Ayato would always be Ayato, she thought. Yui picked up the tooth pick and in the next minute or so had fed herself and Ayato. They had also drunk all the apple juice and were now headed to their classrooms. Yui took her seat next to Kanato and took out her books. 'Today after school is going to be pretty interesting'' she thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Phew!...That was pretty steamy. But it's going to get steamier, much steamier. Sorry about how long it took o update but, school just started and stuff. I'm trying so bear with me. Oh, and remember to give me ideas. Please, it'll help me update faster. Thanks! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When the limo reached the mansion it parked right in front of the house, that's exactly when Yui's cell phone decided to ring. She forgot to put her phone on silent and now her 'California Girls' ringtone rung through the car. She frantically searched threw her bag to find it.

''Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot to turn the damn thing off!'' she yelled.

''So this is the type of music you listen to Bitch-Chan.'' Raito said smirking

''Kinda, it all depends on the mood.'' She replied.

She still couldn't find the damn thing and she was getting frustrated. So she decided to go through everything. She leaped out of the still moving car and landed on her feet. She could hear the brothers yell at her behind her.

''Okay so, books, pencil, eraser, sharpener, gun, dagger and...here we go! My phone! And no you may not break it Subaru!' she said throwing everything on the ground.

''And what do you think you are you doing with those dangerous weapons?''Reiji asked

''Well there for protection and stuff'' she said placing everything back in her backpack and answered her call.

''Hello?'' she asked as she walked with the brothers back inside.

''Yui? Where the fuck are you? Your whole bedroom is missing as well.'' Tokiya said from the other end.

''Oh! Hey Tokiya! I'm sorry it's a long story...''she said glaring at Ayato.

''Well I've got time.'' He said

Yui reached for the door with one hand and used her shoulder to hold her phone to her ear. The brothers watched mesmerized as she used her hips to push the door open. She walked inside and up to her room leaving all six downstairs as she explained to Tokiya how she ended up here and why she was staying. She was really quiet with the 'why she was staying' stuff because she didn't want anyone to hear.

''Okay, I'll convince Yamato but only if you get out of there or send for help when you're in trouble. I don't want you getting hurt babe, okay?'' he asked.

''Okay, thank you. I guess I'll talk to you later.'' She said.

''Yah, well I've got to get to sleep, me and Shizuka and everyone were worried sick about you.'' He said sighing.

''Again, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But yah I'm staying for a while and you need to go to sleep, so goodnight babe.'' She said sweetly.

''It's alright, as long as your okay now. But yah goodnight.'' He said before they both hung up.

Yui walked over to her bed and put her backpack on it and stuffed her phone inside. She looked around the room and sighed, 'it needs a little redecorating.' She thought.

''Okay then, let's get started, I guess I'll use some magic to do this.'' She said aloud.

She stepped back and put out her hands and breathed in and out, she imagined her room that she transported into one of her dimensions' and summoned energy to her fingertips. Before she knew it the whole room had transformed to look just like that room except the structure of the mansion remained. She had transported all the clothes and furniture and stuff but the glass door to the balcony remained the same. The colours weren't good either so she used some more magic. The walls turned blood red and the tanned wooden floors turned to a dark cherry brown. All the other furniture turned black and the sheets and stuff turned the same red.

She looked around the room and gave a whistle of approval. It looked much better, no more pink and brown. The room had also been cleaned and she knew where everything was now. She walked into her now walk in closet and took out black short shorts and a tight gray tank top. They were a good combination of casual, sexy and sporty. She decided to change her lingerie since the tang top would show off her bra strip and sky blue did not look good with black and gray but she wasn't going to wear black either. She was going to make sure some of her lingerie was noticeable.

She settled on a blood red thong and bra. She quickly changed and pulled on a pair of ankle high, flat UGGS. She went to her vanity and used a silver hair stick with a black crescent moon at the base and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She did a once over in the mirror and she had to admit the outfit brought out the 'bad girl' look. The little metal ring piercings complemented the look and she could see the top of her tattoo on her back was visible. She stepped outside her room and closed the door behind her and headed downstairs towards the kitchen, 'Fuck! I really need an alcohol drink.' She thought.

When she hit the main floor she could sense the brothers were all in the living room discussing something. She didn't want to interrupt them with her outfit but she had to get through the living room to the kitchen and she didn't want to change so she just went with it. She opened the door and closed it behind her; all of them were their normal selves, casually lying on the couches. It reminded her of before when they were more dominating and demanding. She liked that in a male but it was different now, she just had to wait for a while and then they would return back to normal. She had changed a lot it was probably a lot for them to take in.

''Hey.'' She said walking over to the kitchen, catching their attention.

They all looked at her and mentally slapped themselves but kept composer. They were just discussing how they needed to return to normal and stop being victims and letting Yui take advantage. A lot had changed but they all agreed to act normal or at least try. They were also discussing how Yui was defiantly the sacrificial bride and that they needed to be prepared to finish the awakening as it would happen soon. They all knew that Yui for sure wasn't human anymore but she wasn't vampire yet so they would have to be careful since they didn't know what she was exactly capable of yet.

''And what do you think you are wearing?'' Reiji asked looking away.

Yui stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Reiji and put on a really innocent face.

''Clothes. ''Was her simple answer.

''Where did you get those from, I don't remember you room being supplied with those type of clothes.'' Reiji replied.

''They're my own.'' She said turning around and making her way towards the kitchen.

''You didn't bring any specific personal belongings with you when you came here.'' He stated.

She snorted and replied with a simple answer.

''You'd be surprised.'' She said while looking threw the cabinets.

The other brothers were still looking at her, well, checking her out. What? It wasn't their fault she was perfect, well, maybe it was.

''Where the fuck do you guys keep your alcohol?'' she asked defeated.

''It's probably downstairs past the dungeons and everything, last room.'' Shuu stated lazily from his spot on the couch.

''Well I'm not going back downstairs to that creepy dungeon.'' She said disgusted.

She walked to the sofa Shuu rested on and sat just above his head.

''Is pancake scared of a creepy dungeon? I'm surprised.'' Ayato said smirking.

Yui breath hitched for a second before she shook her head. He really didn't know how that smirk affected her.

''No sane person wouldn't be, there's probably a rotting corpse down there from the 15th century still going through 'The Rat Torture'' she said giving a shiver.

Instantly Kanato's eyes brightened, Raito and Ayato smirked and it caught Reiji, Shuu and Subaru's attention. She instantly got up and backed up.

''No way! You really do have a corpse like that down there!'' she said panicking.

They all smirked and there were a few chuckles.

''No, there's no corpse downstairs like that but it's been performed downstairs before.'' Reiji replied.

''Then why did your guys' eyes just light up all of a sudden.'' She asked cautiously.

''We were just surprised that our Bitch-Chan knew about torturing devices and stuff like that. Most girls don't show interest in that stuff.'' Raito said smirking.

''Well I guess I'm just not 'most girls' but now I want to go downstairs.'' She mumbled deep in thought.

All six blinked at her a few times.

''But you just said you didn't want to go to the 'creepy basement'' Subaru said mimicking her words.

She got up and walked right up to him with beautiful bright gleaming eyes.

''But the whole torture stuff down there pierced my interest! I wanna see!'' she exclaimed adorably.

Subaru felt heat rush to his crotch and he turned away not wanting anyone to see.

''Well I'm not going with you.'' Subaru said turning and leaving.

Yui blinked a few times but then she read his mind and smirked now knowing why he just left. She shoed it off and looked at the rest. Reiji wouldn't be the best person to go with, Shuu was just too lazy and wouldn't talk, Kanato just wasn't a right pick so she was left with Raito and Ayato. She stared at the two trying to figure out which one to pick. It took her a few seconds as no decision in her life took a long time.

''So who will it be Bitch-Chan?'' Raito asked teasingly.

''Ayato'' was all she said as she grabbed his arm and howled him up.

''What? Why not me?'' Raito asked offended.

''Because I can't imagine you talking about history and stuff without any perverted talk and actions.'' She said sticking her tongue out playfully.

Raito just smirked back and started day dreaming about that perfect mouth of hers around his arousal which was slowly becoming erect. He noticed before someone else could and walked out of the room not knowing that Yui knew perfectly well what was going on. She turned to Ayato right after he left and tugged on his arm.

''So, Mr. Sakamaki? Are you going to show me the chamber of doom or what?'' she asked smirking.

This snapped Ayato out of his dazed world, he was still confused about why she chose him but ignored it once he noticed the beautiful blonde clinging to his arm. He could feel her perfect breast on his bicep and hoped he wasn't showing any signs of arousal. He smirked back down at the blonde before starting for the dungeons.

''You better not freak out.'' He warned while smirking down at her.

She let go of his arm right there on the stair case and put her hand on her perfectly curved hips and put on a very cute angry face. He was a few steps ahead of her which made her able to look down at him and boy did she look lovely.

''What makes you think I'll freak?'' she asked.

''No sane girl wouldn't'' he said still smirking amusedly.

''Well I won't.'' She said back.

''You sure?'' he said teasingly.

''You wanna bet?'' she asked smirking right back.

''Sure, if I win, you have to give me the best 24 hours of my life.'' He said

''And if I win, you do whatever I want for a whole 24 hours, okay?'' she said smirking.

''Okay, deal?'' he asked

''Deal'' she said shaking his hand before heading down the staircase.

The first thing she saw when they hit the floor was the place where the girls were being kept. From the expression on Ayato's face he was pretty surprised to see it empty, which means none of them knew.

''Where'd they go?'' he asked himself out loud.

''You mean the girls?'' Yui asked innocently.

''Yah and how do you know? Do you know something about them?'' he asked searching her face for answers.

''Well...You see...I came here for my rosary but I was also told to help the girls escape if possible. I had a chance and I took it, they're being treated at a special hospital under my dad.'' She explained cutely.

''What?'' he asked and Yui could tell his anger was going to rise.

''Don't worry we erased their memories so they know nothing about you guys.'' She assured him.

Any trace of anger instantly vanished and was replaced with confusion.

''You erased their memories? But you still know.'' He replied.

''Trust me, there are plenty different ways to erase memory and yes I do know but the only people who I know of that are aware of you guys are me, dad, Shizuka and Tokiya. And before you say anything Tokiya is my partner at work and Shizuka is my best friend as well as assistant and my dad is actually my boss, he took me in when my father denied my existence.'' She replied with a roll of her eyes.

''Your father denied your existence?'' he asked thinking of his past.

''I rather not talk of the past, now are you going to lead or do I win he bet?'' she asked smirking.

''Don't you worry Pancake I'm not backing down anytime soon.'' He replied with a charming smirk.

He walked deeper into the dungeon motioning for her to fallow. There was a hallway which led to one huge cell at a time. Ayato and Yui walked past the first few as they were empty. Ayato had told her each cell had its own torture. She noticed the horrible smell starting up and how the cells were newest to oldest. The old cells were probably at the back. The first cell they came to had a tub in it and several skeletons were around it, some with still rotting flesh. Yui had immediately identified it.

''The first one is_'' Ayato started but was beat to it.

''The Sitting In The Tub Torture; victims would have to sit in the tub with only there face not in the water. Executioners would paint their face with milk and honey. Insects would slowly eat of their flesh, victims would also be fed daily which led them to sitting in their own waste for days.'' She finished disgusted.

''Wow, I'm impressed Pancake, I wasn't expecting you to know about this kind of stuff.'' He replied in awe.

''I know about this stuff pretty well, I probably know every technique you guys have. Try me?'' she asked smirking.

''Sure but you can't get any wrong.'' Sure.

They continued to the next cell and Yui answered without hesitation.

''The Brazen Bull'' she replied.

They kept moving on and she kept replying.

''Impalement'' was the next one.

''Heretics Fork''

''Neck Torture''

''Crucifixion''

''The Judas Cradle''

''The Lead Sprinkler''

''The Iron Maiden, one of my favourites'' she said smiling which earned her a smirk from Ayato. She really didn't know why, well she would find out.

''The Coffin Torture but how do you get the crows in here?'' she asked confused.

''We open up the roof and let them in and when they're done we leave it there.'' He replied unfazed.

She nodded understanding and moving on to the next cell.

''The Thumbscrew''

''The Rope Torture''

''The Guillotine''

''The Rack''

''The Tongue Tearer''

The next one only made her jump a little and it kinda surprised her.

''And The Rat Torture...Oh my god, you guys were serious.' she said wrapping her arms around Ayato's waist and pushing her perfect body up against his.

''You scared already Pancake?'' he asked smirking.

''No, I was just getting chills and plus I really don't exactly like rodents.'' She said pushing him towards the next cell.

''The Chair Of Torture'' she replied totally forgetting about the previous room.

''Cement Shoes, woah it's like a miniature pool in there.'' She commented.

''I would prefer you using the one upstairs.'' He said a little worried she would drown down here, he didn't know how stubborn she was now but surely she wouldn't kill herself right?

The next ones came and went as well.

''The Breast Ripper''

''Crocodile Shears''

''Republican Marriage'' she guessed from the water and weapons, including the bodies.

''The Breaking Wheel''

''Spanish Donkey''

''The Saw Torture''

''Hanged, Drawn, and Quartered''

They walked past a big gate and Yui's curiosity got the best of her.

''What's behind that door?'' she asked

''It's the intense torture room for immortals and sometimes humans. It's sealed and locked away by Beatrix, Karl Heinz is the only one who can open it.'' He replied.

Yui sighed, she really did want to see that room but she wanted to get that damn drink to. So she kept walking until they came to a room with millions of alcohol bottles. She chose a kind that hadn't been seen in over 2 centuries and grabbed onto Ayato's arm as they walked back threw all they way upstairs and into the living room. Shuu was still sleeping or resting there and opened a single eyelid as they entered the room.

''I WON THE BET! But I'll choose the day I want you to do whatever I want. And it' snot going to be today. I'm feeling sleepy so I'm going up stairs.'' She said leaving the room while Ayato took a seat next to Shuu explaining everything and how she never screamed.

As she was making her way down the hall to her room a certain door caught her attention. She hadn't noticed it before due to the curtain that was covering it which was now pushed to the side. She opened the door and walked inside. It was a dark room with some ordinary furniture and stuff besides the black coffin in the exact middle of the room. She walked over to it and switched eyes instantly seeing Subaru inside. She smirked getting a dirty little idea. She put the drink on a nearby dresser and opened up the coffin revealing the completely adorable looking youngest brother.

He looked so peaceful and normal just laying there that she unconsciously climbed in and straddled his waist. She leaned down and kissed his neck. He immediately woke up and was about to shoot up and out of the coffin when Yui spoke up.

''Hey Subaru sweetie, sorry to wake you up but I just couldn't help myself.'' She purred out nuzzling his neck.

''Yui?'' he asked letting out a moan, he had just woken up to heaven and they both knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

''Yui?'' he repeated again.

But the girl leaning over him currently still did not reply. She nuzzled his neck and gave it a slight lick. All of a sudden she was the one underneath, Subaru had pushed her back and was now hanging over her with her hands pinned against the inside of the coffin. His cheeks were slightly dusted with pink and he had a face with all sorts of emotions; anger, concern, lust and confusion.

''What are you doing?'' he asked with a pinch of anger.

''I wanted to see you, I missed you.'' She replied.

''Why would you miss me? Why would you come in my room and into my bed just to see me? I'm disgusting, dirty and unwanted! Why would you even want to like me? Why would you even want to see me!'' he asked angrily.

This is when the kind hearted Yui took over, her eyes and emotions softened and she relaxed.

''Subaru, I know what your life has been like but, I want you to know that even though I see you for what you are I also see you for who you are. In the end of the day you'll always be Subaru,'' she said looking into his eyes, ''my Subaru...'' she said softly.

She lifted her head up ignoring the pain in her shoulders and placed her lips softly on his. His eyes widened but then he kissed her back but a little harder. He let go of her hands which went around his neck of their own accord and he placed his hands on her waist. Yui could tell he was experienced and was pretty good to and she knew he knew she was to. She lightly nibbled on his lower lip causing him to moan, she used this chance to slip her tongue into his mouth. She let her tongue brush up against his and oh god, did all of them taste this good?

He tasted something like spice and sweet pumpkins. It was heavenly and she couldn't get enough, she played along with his tongue and let out a moan because of the taste. She hadn't realized she was hungry for pumpkin pie till now.

''Subaru, you taste soooo good, I can't get enough.'' She moaned out with her head thrown back and eyes closed in pleasure.

She rubbed herself up against him just to find him rock hard. Oh, she was so banging him; she was way too turned on. She pushed him back and was now straddling him and was now in control. She took off her top and threw it on the ground along with her boots and shorts. She was now left in only her blood red lingerie and Subaru had somehow stripped down to his boxers. She fell back into his arms and kissed him again. She rubbed her throbbing clit up against his hardness and moaned. It was painful how turned on she was and she was desperate to relieve it.

Subaru pulled back and pushed her to her back and grinded into her, they both moaned. He gave her a once over and intensified the action, she just looked way to good and in the next minute he had spilt onto the spot beside Yui. Yui was so close when there was a knock at the door.

''Subaru, be downstairs in 30 minutes, we're having a meeting and if you see Yui, please tell her to come to. Ayato is looking for her right now but please be on the lookout.'' Reiji said from the other side of the door.

''Okay. ''Subaru managed despite his current state.

He hopped out of his coffin or should I say bed and pulled on his clothes motioning for Yui to do so as well. Yui managed to get her clothes and everything back on and moved towards the dresser and picked up her alcohol and got out of there. He watched her go and then realized that she hadn't reached her release yet, he felt guilty for being so selfish, he would apologize later. Yui had to shower and really had to ease the pain between her legs. When she got to her room she placed her drink on her desk and went to her closet. She decided to wear a light pink bra and thong that was decorated with mint green lace, a gray frilly skirt that ended mid-thigh and a midnight blue corset looking tank top with very thin strings.

She went to her vanity and took out her hair and put away the hair stick. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to change it up a little. She ran her hands over her red highlights and the disappeared, she was now fully blonde. She ran her hands threw her hair and darker blonde lowlights appeared in her hair. She smiled in approval; it looked like she had dirty blonde hair and pure blonde highlights. It looked natural; next she replaced her metal nose ring with a tiny diamond stud, the metal loops in her ears were pretty small so she let them be. She used some makeup remover and took off her makeup and picked up her stuff and went the bathroom connected to her room.

She stripped in front of the mirror and threw her dirty clothes into the laundry basket. When she turned towards the bathtub, Shuu was laying in it with all his clothes on, listening to his music, just like day one. She walked up to him and looked down at him; he slightly opened his eyes to find the women naked in front of him. This was what he intended to do; he wanted to see her naked but he didn't know it would be this good. Her perfect pink nipples were hard and the rest of her was just how he imagined except better, he smelt something unusual but ignored it. He didn't want the girl to know how excited he was getting so he closed his eyes again and smirked with a slight snort.

''Just like day one again, I guess history really does repeat itself.'' Was all he said.

''Not exactly the same but yes, it kinda does.'' She replied getting into the tub with him.

This startled him slightly but when he felt her back press against his front as she sat between his legs, he relaxed and let himself be enveloped by the warmth. When he opened his eyes he was entirely naked.

''They were getting annoying so I took them off.'' Yui said now straddling his middle, her face inches away from his.

That's when he sniffed the air it smelt like...arousal.

Was she really that turned on and why? Now that he thought about it, it had smelt like this the moment she came in...

''Yui do you want me to help you with your problem?'' he asked smirking.

''Yes! Yes please!'' she exclaimed, knowing immediately what he was referring to.

He leaned in the rest of the way and in the next moment they were engaged in a steamy make out session. Shuu had her against the side of the tub and was rubbing at her clit vigorously in the next and next thing they knew Yui was out of the tub drying herself with a still swollen clit. They had lost count of time and now she only had 5 minutes to get ready and get her butt downstairs. She quickly moisturized and pulled on her clothes and ran out of the bathroom and into her room. She went to her vanity and threw on some black eyeliner and mascara with some peachy pink lip balm and some pink blush. She hadn't had enough time to condition her now clean hair so she threw some hair moisturizing stuff into her hair and brushed it threw. She shook her head to get the sexy mess look back.

She threw on white ankle socks, grabbed her phone and practically threw herself down the stairs and into the living room. On the way down she had also decided to change her ring tone to the chorus of 'Black Widow'. The song was pretty popular right now and she liked it a lot. She turned her phone to silent so her phone wouldn't ring in front of the brothers. The song would be pretty...unusual for them. She walked inside and saw everyone sitting around a big table similar to the dining table but smaller. The table was shaped like a rectangle with Shuu and Reiji on each of the ends, Raito, Subaru and Kanato on one side and Ayato and Yui on the other. She sat down next to Ayato, across from Raito and closer towards Shuu. As usual they stared before catching themselves.

She put her phone in the pocket of her skirt and straightened up with her best manners. That's when she remembered the ache between her legs that hadn't been relieved yet. Her clit was huge now and she needed release really badly. It hurt so much; she had never been so damn frustrated before. Reiji was talking about some sort of problem Raito had gotten into at school and the two brothers were having an argument. Kanato was busy with teddy, Shuu was sleeping and Subaru had somehow gotten involved in the argument. She looked at Ayato who was observing his brothers with an evil smirk on his face. When he felt her stare he turned to her and lost his smirk which was now replaced with a look of deep worry and concern. She had given him such a pain and pleaded expression it practically broke his heart.

''What wrong?'' he asked in a whisper, his voice soaked with worry.

''Help me.'' Was all she managed, tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes.

''Of course I'll help but what's the matter?'' he asked again.

She didn't want to say out loud so she grabbed her phone and typed a message into her notes app and gave it to him to read.

''_When I was taking a shower, I kind of got turned on so I started masturbating, I was so close but then I only had 5 minutes so I had to get ready and come down stairs. It hurts so badly, I need to finish, do you mind?''_

Ayato's cheeks dusted pink, but he gave a nod. Yui took back her phone and put it back in her pocket. She mouthed a silent 'thank you' and pulled down her underwear and hiked her skirt up a bit. She brought her fingers to her clit and rubbed. Her face flushed a little and she closed her eyes, making it look like she was just resting, but Ayato knew better. He kept watching her and how and how she slipped her finger inside and the little sigh she let out. Her sensitive area was just right, it made him want to drool but he thought otherwise. She was trying really hard not to moan and give away her cover. She slipped another and another in but from the frustrated expression on her face he could tell she wasn't being satisfied.

Yui wished she was in her room right now so that she could use her vibrater. Her fingers were enough when she was newbie but now they weren't satisfying enough. That's when she got an idea; she turned to Ayato and took out her fingers and whipped them on a napkin.

''My fingers aren't enough'' she said grabbing his hand and bringing his fingers to her clit.

Ayato was kind of shocked but fallowed along anyways. He messaged her clit perfectly and in just the right way. He then pushed all 3 fingers into her and pumped her just right. Somewhere along the way he had created am evil sexy smirk on his face. Yui had to bit her lips to keep from moaning a loud. He was so good that she reached the release she had been craving for the last 45 minutes in 30 seconds. She came hard but with not much. Ayato brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean and smirked. All of the brothers we're still arguing and hadn't noticed a thing.

He grabbed her napkin and cleaned up the mess and put the napkin in his pocket to hide evidence and for safe keeping. Yui was trying to control her breathing and posture; she pulled her underwear and straightened her skirt. She took a gulp of water from her glass and waited for the meeting to end. One or two minutes later, Reiji dismissed everyone and reminded them of their monthly dinner party tomorrow night. Dinner was in an hour so Yui decided to explore. She walked down a hall and to a door that led to the pool. She hadn't gone swimming in a while but her bikini was in her room and she dint want to go all the way back to her room and back.

Suddenly, she heard a sound from the water and decided to take a look. There was nothing in the water so she took off her socks, skirt and top and put them on a chair before sitting at the edge of the pool with her feet in. She looked up and thought of Ayato and how perfect he was. She tried to imagine him naked and almost drooled, that's when something popped out of the water right between her parted legs. She gasped a little shocked and reached for her waist but realized she wasn't carrying a weapon. She looked down and was relieved to see that the thing was just Ayato and oh my god...he was only wearing swimming shorts.

''Hey, did I scare you?'' he asked smirking.

''No, just startled.'' She replied staring at him.

He was all wet and those emerald eyes of lime green eyes of his burned with mischief. She couldn't help but reach out and touch his cheek. He gave her a confused face before she leaned down and kissed him. He kissed back without hesitation and slipped his tongue into her mouth. They tasted each other, the atmosphere around them heating up before Yui pulled back and looked into his eyes. There was a string of saliva connecting their mouths which Yui licked away.

''Ayato...do you do this to every women in a 10 meter radius.'' She asked panting.

''Do what?'' he asked confused.

''Turn them on so bad that they can't think about anything but you pounding them to death'' she replied with a smile.

He laughed and pushed off the edge to go for a swim but knocked Yui off the edge accidently. She gave a slight gasp before she fell into the water. Ayato turned around just to see her go underwater. He remembered how she couldn't swim and went under water as fast as he could but he didn't see her. When he came up for air he felt something against his back and turned around to find Yui hugging him from behind. Her perfect body pressed just right against him.

''I THOUGHT I ALMOST LOST YOU!'' he yelled anger boiling.

''I'm still here, and I can swim by the way.'' She said planting a kiss on his cheek.

''Then why are you clinging to my back?'' he asked

''Because...,'' she said leaning in to nuzzle his neck. ''you feel so god damn good...I want you all over me, I want you in and out of me.'' She said grinding into his lower back causing his eyes to widen.

His Pancake, had just...admitted that she wanted to sleep with him. Oh, she had no idea that he hadn't let everything go with all the women he slept with. If he had they would of probably died, he had never been allowed to pound full force into a women before but, a slow pace for him was pretty fast and hard for them so yah. But in the end all of them died anyways so there was no use but, Pancake was different, he actually loved her. He turned around to face her and placed his hands on her perfect hips and looked her up and down.

She was soaked head to toe and she looked like the goddess of sex. This is when he noticed she had stripped to only her undergarments, this made him growl in the back of his throat. He leaned in to nuzzle her neck when he felt thirst come over. He didn't want to hurt her but he needed to drink, it had been too long. He stiffened and Yui instantly knew what was up.

''Ayato, its fine go ahead. As long as it's you I'm fine, and I can't blame you, you need it like I need water.'' She said pushing her neck towards his mouth.

He sniffed her neck and oh god, it smelt so good. His tongue came out and he licked from her shoulder to her ear and back to her neck. Yui moaned at the feel.

''Ayato, just get it over with, your killing me here.'' She said wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding into him.

Ayato couldn't control it anymore, he bit into her neck as gentle as he could and planned on taking only as much as he needed. Yui felt his fangs pierce her neck but instead of pain she felt pleasure. So much pleasure, she couldn't control it.

''Ayato...Oh god...harder...please...take more...'' she moaned out, her hands tangled in his hair.

This confused him but turned him on and he complied without hesitation earning him more moans. Yui rubbed herself up and down on him and pushed her neck further into his mouth. When he had his fill he pulled back and looked at her. Her expression turned him on so much, she looked as if she was in complete pleasure and was completely spent.

"Ayato, oh god, I've never felt like that before when you guys fed on me.'' She managed to say.

''And I've never seen you act like that before, are you sure you feel okay?'' he asked worried.

''I feel spent.'' She said

She leaned in and kissed the corners of his mouth, cleaning up the remaining blood in the process. She made a weird face a little after and it looked ridicules.

''Ewww, gross, how do you guys drink that stuff, it tastes awful.'' She said spitting it out and whipping her mouth to get the taste to go away.

''What does it taste like to you?'' he asked curiously.

''Metallic stuff and rust, like when you suck on coins or something.'' She said still whipping her mouth.

He chuckled and swam with her in his arms to the edge. He looked up at the clock and almost flipped out.

''Yui, whatever you do, don't freak, okay?'' he said calmly.

''Okay, what's wrong.'' She asked concerned.

''We've only got 3 minutes to get to the dining room before Reiji kicks our butts for being late!'' he yelled while pulling on his clothes from a chair that she didn't notice before.

She quickly used a towel and dried before pulling on her clothes and running up to the door.

''Wait.'' Ayato said from behind her.

''What? We're going to be late.'' She said.

''We've got only 30 seconds and you'll never make it if you run there. Here hold on to me.'' He ordered.

She did what he said and held onto his waist and before she knew it they were seated in their seats in the dining room. She blinked a few times and everyone except Ayato in the room blinked at her.

''Did you just teleport?'' Raito asked unbelieving.

''Yah, why?'' she asked.

''Only vampires can do that, when did you become a vampire?'' he asked smirking.

''I teleported her with me.''Ayato stated simply before starting to eat.

Everyone gave a small 'O' before starting to eat as well. Yui just shrugged and straightened up and started eating as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yui was in her room getting ready for bed, she had cleaned herself up since she was in the pool. She was now wearing a thin white lacy night gown that ended a little above mid-thigh. She had ditched her lingerie and was wearing only black cotton underwear. She looked in the mirror and made a hard decision. She took out the diamond stud in her belly button and nose and put them away. The piercings instantly healed and now looked as if they never existed. Next she took out the rings in both her helixes; they vanished just like the others.

She had a piercing machine and could pierce them again so it really didn't matter. She was going to try acting more normal now. Less of a sex freak and more of the lady in this house, these brothers never had received the love they deserved from their mothers and had never learnt how to treat people, being the nice caring person she was, she was going to change that. She put her silver chain necklace on; the one Tokiya had given her for her birthday. It would benefit her in a lot of ways because there was just a single thing on that beautiful silver chain. There was a white pearl: a gemstone that would help her. She had taken it off and had put it in her drawer but Tokiya had, had it transported to the first drawer of her vanity where ever they went. Yui got into bed and fell right to sleep; she had, had a busy day and needed to restore her energy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yui woke up in the middle of the night to a shift in her bed; she turned her head slightly to see a head of red hair.

''Don't move, I just want to stay like this.'' He said wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him under the blankets.

She turned around and faced him; he looked beautiful, like creature from heaven with the moonlight shining on him.

''What's up with your room and where are your piercings?'' he asked confused.

''Room needed some redecorating and I thought it was time I stopped playing bad girl all the time, and just be me.'' She said still sleepy.

''I'll support you no matter what.'' He said smiling.

''I know, and I'll always love you for that.'' She said.

''You love me?'' he asked getting up slightly unbelieving.

''Oh shut up and sleep.'' She said pulling him to her chest and letting him snuggle there with her for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

That night Yui dreamt of a beautiful lady in a gray stone tower who had long white hair and shiny red eyes full of innocence, shyness, unsureness and fear. For some reason she felt like she had seen her before, she looked familiar and that's when it hit her, she looked like...Subaru. The women gathered Yui into her arms and hugged her with such love that Yui couldn't help but hug back. The women kissed her on the forehead before speaking.

''When you're ready come to me, you'll know where to find me. If you ever need me, you only need to call, I'll always be there for you.'' She had said.

When Yui woke up the next day Ayato was still in her arms, snuggled up against her chest. She looked at the clock on the wall; it was 6:53 am. She had 6 minutes before she would have to start getting ready. She looked at Ayato, he looked so peaceful, cute and something else she couldn't put her finger on, he looked...boyish. He looked so adorable snuggled up like that against her under the covers that she felt a little sad she would have to wake him up. She brought her right hand up to his cheek and lightly rubbed the side of his face.

''Ayato, wake up we have school in a little. You need to go get ready sweetie.'' She smiled at the endearment she used.

He gave a slight moan, stirred a little and pressed into her palm but didn't wake up.

''Ayato, please wake up or I'll be forced to do something that'll make you grumpy after wards.'' She threatened with a smile.

He ignored her threat and kept asleep. Yui smirked before lowering her face to his and giving him a soft kiss, he didn't respond. She smirked evilly now as she lowered her head to the spot under his ear and gave it a slight lick. He instantly woke up and jumped out from under the covers and to the edge of the bed where he fell back and onto the ground with a thud. Yui was laughing but quickly shut up and moved to Ayato's side when she heard him fall, he was half asleep and was scowling dangerously. She pulled him into her arms and kissed his forehead.

''I'm sorry Ayato but, you weren't waking up and I also warned you I would do something that would make you grumpy but, you ignored me.'' She said apologetically.

''Whatever'' he said grumpily leaning into her embrace.

''Now get up and go get ready, it's already 7:00. I'll see you downstairs in 30, okay?'' she asked.

''Okay'' he said grumpily getting up and teleporting to wherever.

She smiled; he was too cute for his own good. She got up and went to her closet. She looked at her lingerie set and decided to go for white today. She didn't particularly like solid white undergarments because it seemed too innocent but today was an exception, and plus, white compliments her skin tone sometimes, like today. She settled on a white lacy bra, thong and just because she felt like it, a two fluffy silky garters. That way it wasn't completely innocent. She picked up her school uniform and went to the bathroom. She was in a good mood today so she decided to use her special body care set. She used her coconut icing body wash and thoroughly washed off. When she stepped out she and her bathroom smelled amazing. To top it off she used her matching coconut icing body lotion to moisturize and changed into her clean clothes and threw her nightgown and panties into the laundry.

She walked over to her vanity and combed out her hair. She had washed it twice yesterday so she wouldn't have to wash it till the day after tomorrow. She added a little moisturizer to keep it soft and healthy before adding a tiny braid off to the side and adding the three tiny flowers she used to wear in her old days. She pulled on a pair of ankle socks and dark brown leather lace up boots that ended a little above her shins and grabbed her backpack and phone before heading downstairs. She shoved her phone into her now neatly arranged backpack on the way to the dining room. When she got there Kanato was the only one there, he was seated and lost in thought. Looking at the time she realized she was 10 minutes early. She was about to take a seat when she noticed that Kanato was actually crying. His eyes were puffy and red from crying and nose was snotty.

The boy looked so broken and sad, Yui couldn't help getting up and moving to his side. She pulled him onto her lap and into an embrace which to her surprise he didn't reject.

''What's wrong Kanato?'' she asked worriedly.

''Reiji took away Teddy last night and burned him, he said Teddy was making me act weird and that I need to stop acting like a child.'' He said breaking up again.

Yui whipped his snot and tears away with a tissue and whispered soft calming words to him. He stopped crying in the next minute and was now falling asleep in her arms; the poor thing probably didn't get any sleep last night. When he was about to doze off Yui got an idea.

''You know Kanato, if you want I can take you to a nearby mall tomorrow and we can go to Build-A-Bear-Workshop.'' She asked.

''What's that?'' he asked sleepily.

''It's where you can go and make your very own teddy bear. You can choose clothes and stuff as well, you can make yourself a new teddy and maybe Reiji will let you keep him or her if they're nice.'' She said hopeful.

Somewhere in the description Kanato had become fully alert and had pulled away from Yui's arms and was now giving her his full attention.

''Yes! I wanna go! Can you take me please?! I wanna make a teddy, please Yui-Chan?'' he asked with pleading eyes.

''Of course I will.'' She said with a smile.

He instantly brightened up and now had a big goofy grin on his face.

''Thank you!'' he exclaimed before hugging.

''Your welcome Kanato.'' She said returning the hug.

''You smell good Yui-Chan, you smell like coconut icing.'' He said sniffing her curiously.

Yui let out a laugh and started running calming strokes with her hand through his hair.

''Thank you, it's my body care set, it's from the body wash, lotion and perfume.'' She explained.

''Oh, it reminds me of cupcakes.'' He mumbled with a big smile into her shoulder.

Yui smiled, she had never seen him happy before because he was always grumpy and short tempered. Yui looked down at him only to find him sleeping, wow he falls asleep fast. Yui noticed that Kanato was now a tiny bit shorter then her and looked more childish. It was okay; it made it seem like he was her younger brother.

''Good morning, Bitch-Chan'' Raito said strolling in and taking his seat next to Kanato's where she was currently sitting with him in her lap.

''Morning to you to.'' She said with a slight smile.

''I didn't know Bitch-Chan was into younger boys, that's a shame.'' Raito teased with a smirk.

Yui playfully punched him in the shoulder earning a chuckle and a mock 'Ouch that hurt' and painful expression from the male.

''Shhhh, he's asleep.'' She whisper scolded earning another chuckle.

''Did you feed him something that would make him fall asleep, Kanato's not someone who sleeps this long Bitch-Chan'' he asked curiously.

''No, apparently Reiji took teddy away and burnt him and said that teddy was making Kanato act weird and stuff. The poor thing probably didn't get any sleep, he was crying really hard.'' The blonde explained

''Oh and what's that smell?'' he asked sniffing the air.

''What does it smell like?'' she asked

''Ummm, seems to be coconut icing.'' He said then looked at her.'' And it's coming from you.''

''How did you know?'' she asked surprised

''Vampires have good sense of smell'' he explained while sniffing her.

''Oh, it's because of my body wash, lotion and perfume if you didn't know.'' She explained.

''I knew that to and it smells really good.'' He complimented with a smirk.

''Thank you.'' She said.

Raito sat back in his seat and that's when the rest of them walked in and took their seats.

''Yui, take Kanato to his room after this, he won't be going to school.'' Reiji said before starting to eat.

''Okay.'' She replied.

''It wasn't a question, girl.'' He replied without looking at her.

She rolled her eyes in response and lifted Kanato bridle style and started carrying him to his room when a thought hit her.

''Where is Kanato's room?'' she asked.

All of the brothers looked up at her a little confused but then at awe that she was able to carry Kanato without any effort.

''It's across the hall on the left a few meters down from your room.'' Shuu replied.

''Are you sure you can carry Kanato all the way to his room without dropping him?'' Reiji asked.

''Why would I have picked him up in the first place if I knew I couldn't?'' she asked with an eyebrow raised.

Reiji smirked in response before returning to eating, she was making him like her more and more by the minute.

Yui carried the little boy that wasn't all that little at the same time up the stairs and to a door that had a beautiful song bird carved on it. She opened the door and stepped in and gaped at the room. There were rows and rows of shelves with dolls, stuffed animals and other childish toys. She walked over to the wooden 4 pillar bed with gray covers and tucked the boy in. She took a look around the room and noted there were 2 other doors which were probably the bathroom and closet, a wooden chest at the foot of the bed, a wooden desk and chair set and 2 wooden night tables on each side of his bed. Basically, it was really old fashion and a little too mature for someone like Kanato.

The triplets' mother was so cruel; she didn't even give her kids the childhood they deserved. There was suddenly a rage and sadness mixed with determination inside her heart. She was going to pamper this child up so bad, and she was going to give him the childhood he never got. Kanato suddenly stirred in his sleep and woke up rubbing his eyes.

''What's going on?'' he asked still sleepy.

Yui moved towards Kanato's side and sat down next to him and pulled him into her arms where he snuggled up next to her.

''Reiji told me to bring you to your room to rest. You didn't get much sleep last night from the looks of it so, you're going to use school time to catch up on your sleep, okay?'' she asked lovingly.

Kanato stared at her with innocent eyes full of all sorts of emotions. He didn't know what made him be nice towards her now but, the fact that she wasn't entirely human anymore somehow made her someone to respect a teensy bit more. She wasn't a vampire 'yet' but still, and she was stronger and more independent, he felt as if he could trust her with himself that, she could protect him like a...mother.

''Okay.'' He said still sleepy and ready to fall back asleep.

Yui smiled, picking him up and tucking him in. She gave him a kiss on the forehead which filled Kanato with warmth he had never received from his own mother. She walked over to the door and opened it up and stepped into the hallway.

''I'll see you when I get back from school, catch up on your sleep sweetie.'' She said with a smile before closing the door and heading downstairs for breakfast.

When she made it downstairs she took her seat next to Ayato and started eating.

''You look different today...''Subaru said looking at her from his spot at the table.

''Now that you say, there is something different Bitch-Chan'' Raito said while examining her.

''I changed my hair and took out most of my piercings.'' She said drily.

''Yah but, wouldn't there be holes left wherever you took them out?'' Ayato asked now joining the conversation.

''My body heals any damage done to it immediately unless I don't want it to.'' She said.

''Well, it looks like the ability to heal comes with the package. It seems to be really strong right now, even before the awakening has even occurred, it's unimaginable how strong it will be after'' Shuu said lost in thought from his spot at the head of the table.

Everyone except Yui gaped at the thought of how strong she would be while Yui continue to finish eating.

''Wait, what's that smell?'' Ayato asked sniffing the air then looking at her. ''It coming from you''

The rest of them did the same except Raito who was smirking.

''Well, what does it smell like?'' she asked.

''Coconut icing'' they all said

''I'm not going to even explain how I smell like I do because I know you already know.'' She said returning to her meal.

They all chuckled at her for having that piece of knowledge and using to so well. When everyone finished and was dismissed she picked up her backpack that she had forgotten by Kanato's chair and made her way outside with Raito, Subaru and Ayato. They were walking through the rose garden when Yui spotted the gray stone tower from her dream.

''Ummm, I have a question.'' She said unsurely.

''Fire away, what's on your mind?'' Ayato asked curiously with his brothers looking at her with equally curious gazes.

''You guys kept prisoners right?'' she asked carefully.

This earned her smirks from each of them and proud fill looks.

''Yah, what of it?''Subaru asked.

''I was wondering if there was anyone with long white hair and red eyes, someone that kind of resembled Subaru in a way.'' She asked

All three narrowed their gaze but Subaru was the one that was totally overcome by rage. One moment he was 2 meters away from her and the next he was right in front of her with his hands wrapped around her neck. He lifted her off the ground, his gaze full of rage but Yui didn't even flinch, she had experienced worse

''How do you know this?! How do you know about my mother?!'' he yelled.

Ayato and Raito were going to move in to help her but she lifted her hand and motioned for them to not.

''Last night she came to me in a dream, she requested something of me and I willingly agreed.'' She said.

''What do you mean in a dream?! She's all ready fucking dead! I killed her myself!'' he yelled and tightened his grip.

Ayato and Raito were pleading with Yui to let them help her but she kept on saying no.

''Subaru, let go right now or I won't give you any information at all.'' She said sternly.

Slowly he put her down but didn't avert his gaze from her. Ayato and Raito though sighed in relief; they really did care about her.

''Start talking.'' He demanded.

''Last night I had a dream of a women in that gray tower,'' she said pointing at the gray stone tower in front of them. '' she hugged me and kissed my forehead for some reason and said 'to come to her when the time comes and that I know where to find her and that she'll always be with me and to call her whenever I need her.'' She finished with an honest expression.

''So technically, you're seeing our mothers and probably, other females of the mansion through dreams? And to top that off, they're giving you messages?'' Ayato asked with a brow raised.

''Well yes and no because, on the first day when I got into that 'women's' room as you guys call it. One, when I got there the lock just fell off and the door opened so I went in and two, when I looked out the window in that room I saw a women with long purple hair like Kanato's and green eyes like Raito's and she-'' Yui stopped herself right there.

''And what?'' Raito looked at her with a very serious expression which is very surprising.

''I'm guessing this women is your mother?'' she asked fitting the puzzle pieces together.

''Yah but not anymore, that women is nothing close to a mother. Now continue.'' Ayato said digging deeper for more.

''Well there isn't exactly anymore, she turned around a little and her face scared the fucking day lights out of me and then she was gone.'' She said with a shiver.

''But why are our mothers visiting you?'' Subaru asked deep in thought.

''I'm pretty sure Beatrix will be next.'' Raito stated also deep in thought.

''Not to make matters worse or anything it just that...The purple haired women-'' she tried but Ayato cut her off.

''Her name's Cordelia, I don't really care but I don't think you want to keep referring to her as 'the purple hair women'' Ayato said with a smirk.

''Okay, so I just feel like I've seen Cordelia before, she just, I don't know it's just one of those feeling where you know this person but you just don't know how. I only have some memories of her when I was a child.'' She admitted.

''Wait, what? You have memories of here? But you didn't even meet her.'' Subaru said.

''No one said I didn't, I've met her a few times when I was little by what the flashbacks are showing me and there's this other women with long blonde hair and blue eyes as well they were both with a man named Karl Heinz, he has long silver hair and eyes like Reiji's, I think it was at a few formal parties and just coincidences' but she knew my parents or should I say adopted parents.'' She said and her eyes narrowed.

''The blonde women is Shuu and Reiji's mother, Beatrix and just so you know, Subaru's mother's name is Christa,'' He said uncaringly. ''but if you haven't noticed yet, you apparently also know our father and from the sounds of it, pretty well.''. He said, now with curiosity.

''Wait, Karl Heinz is your evil father? That can't be, I know that man really well and he was anything but awful. He was super nice to me but, I haven't seen him since a little before I came to the mansion for the first time.'' She said unbelieving but she was already being yelled at by all three boys.

''Are you retarded or something?'' Subaru yelled.

''You must have brain damage or something or you really are a bitch, Bitch-Chan'' Raito yelled

''Are you fucking crazy pancake?! That man is horrible, he made our lives a living hell and he'll make yours one to so if you ever see him without us around, stay away from him. Am I understood?'' Ayato asked sternly.

''Okay, okay. I understand, it's crystal clear.'' She asked putting her hands up defensively.

''I'll tell Reiji about what's going on and he can look further into it and hopefully find something but, we really should get going or we'll be late for school.'' Ayato said and all three were already moving towards the limo obviously deep in thought.

It looked like they really didn't like their parents and it also looked like talking about the past or that topic put them off quite a lot. She reminded herself to steer clear of anything that would lead to that sort of area of discussion unless really necessary. She caught up to them and climbed in took her seat next to Ayato who had recovered from the earlier situation and was now casually sitting next to her like on her first day here with the brothers. She looked at them all, they were all really attractive but, Subaru was like her younger brother and she looked out for him along with Kanato but she couldn't help feeling a little for him, it couldn't be helped. Reiji was like a fatherly figure always teaching her new things and worrying and scolding her.

So that left Shuu, Raito and Ayato who she just couldn't choose from. Raito and Shuu were both demanding and she liked a man with back-bone but she was pretty lazy unless you somehow managed to peek his interest. Raito on the other hand was perverted, demanding and flirty which made him a chick magnet. She had to admit she had imagined how he would be if they had sex, demanding, steamy and intense. In other words, it would basically be perfect. But then there was Ayato who she just couldn't leave, he was nice, flirty sometimes, of course kind of perverted but as she said he was everything nice as well, he felt which meant he got worried, concerned, said, angry and happy which was mostly for her.

It was a challenge but she had to get to know each of them first, if she learnt more about them she could understand things from their point of view and in return they could get to know her. The limo parked in front of the school and they were a few minutes early today, unlike yesterday. When she got out she instantly tried getting back into the limo but Ayato grabbed her from the back of her coat with a confused face.

''And where are you going? Schools over there.'' He pointed towards the school and through what she was trying to avoid which was a whole crowd of fan girls.

''I think I'll skip, I don't feel so well anymore.'' She lied with a fake cough and continued to slowly get out of his hold.

''Just come on, it just a crowd of girls.'' He said dragging her with his brothers towards the crowd.

''Yah, it's a crowd of girls that probably want my head detached from the rest of me which they want set on fire.'' She mumbled which earned her a few chuckles and smirks.

As they neared the crowd Yui started having slight panic attacks.

''O lord above, I know I haven't been your most faithful servant lately but if I shall die and not live through this horrible situation I'm being dragged into, I would like you to know I appreciate the life I was given even though sometimes I acted like I didn't'' she prayed eyes closed.

''Stop freaking out, you're not going to die and I doubt your so called god would save you if you were being unfaithful to him lately.'' Shuu stated.

''Okay then, maybe I owe him an apology for everything I've done.'' She mumbled to herself.

''I'm sorry for the time I peed my pant's in church when I was 2.'' She started

''And for the times I sneaked an extra cookie from the cookie jar and blamed it on my teddy bear Jessie.''

''And that time I got up on my dresser and yelled at you for making my life miserable.''

''And even though I don't want to, I apologize for punching that guy named Brian to a pulp in kindergarten for spanking my and putting his hand up my shirt''

''I'm sorry for reading all those really inappropriate romance novels when I was 12.''

''And for feeding all my vegetables to the dog at the dinner table.''

''For practicing how to kiss on my plush toys''

''For asking what the middle finger met very loud in public.''

''For being obsessed with wanting my own baby and attempting to breast feed by doing it on my dolls and much more.'' she ranted.

By now everyone was laughing so hard they couldn't breathe or chuckling like idiots.

''Oh and for the times I yelled at my stupid lame excuse for a mother and for hitting my siblings.'' She said with fake guilt

''Wait, you have siblings?'' Ayato said regaining his composer.

''Yup, I have three but were not related by blood or anything because I was adopted by my so called mother and father when I was an infant so, I don't know much about myself but, whatever.'' She said with a smile.

''Is there a reason why you call your mother stupid a lame?'' Shuu asked

''You have your reasons for hating you mothers and I have mine.'' She said her face painted with hate.

This shocked the brothers but they kept walking to their classes and somewhere along the way parted to get to they're classrooms. Yui had Ayato in all her classes and Kanato in some of them and all of them on some days. Yui took her seat next to Ayato today and they waited with the class for the teacher to come in.

''Well, it looks like you didn't die.'' Ayato said smirking.

Yui had totally forgotten about the crowd and didn't even remember going through it to get to get to the school, she was too busy ranting.

''I was too busy ranting I didn't even notice.'' She said unbelieving which earned her a boyish grin.

The teacher walked in with Ruki by his side who took the seat 2 in front of Yui. He gave a handsome grin and a wink before sitting down. She heard Ayato growl but ignored it as she got her stuff out for class and waited for the day to end so she could get back to Kanato as soon as she could. She was extremely worried about him, he was staying alone at home and he wasn't feeling well. She would just have to hope he didn't get up from his slumber until she got home and that the day went by fast.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hey guys! I know it's not that good but I need some ideas and some info on the Mukami brothers and stuff so I can make it steamier and stuff. So yah, I you've got any good ideas, dirty thoughts or lemony things you want in the story just private message me them, I'll love to put it in my story somewhere if it's good.**

**-Sabrina**


End file.
